


Half-Truth

by KC_darling



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, a bit of Hiddlesworth
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Failing Actor, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Financial Issues, First gay experience, Friends With Benefits, Hiddlesworth, Lies, Love?, Multi, couchsurfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC_darling/pseuds/KC_darling
Summary: Tom is a young, not (yet) successfull actor who's struggling to cope with his life. As he can't pay his rent he gets kicked out of his flat. Moving in with a friend temporarily he tries to find a new place to stay.Finally he's found something promising, however, the room is only let to a woman, so he blurts out a sentence which has consequences:I am gay!





	1. Bad News

Totally exhausted he got home after that evenings three-hours long matinee. He wasn't playing one of the lead characters but still it was draining him. Yawning he went through his mail which he just had retrieved from his mail box.   
Most of them were bills but there was also one from his agent holding a pay cheque for a commercial he had done last month. His stomach was growling, so he headed over to his fridge opening the last letter which didn't even have an addresser. He had nothing but a glass of pickles at home and he basically couldn't afford more.   
His mum occasionally sent him money but she had to make sure his dad didn't notice as he still was seething that he hadn't agreed to work for the family company. Sighing he grabbed the glass and a fork before sitting back down and finally reading the letter.

 

**_Eviction Notice_ **

_Dear Mr. Hiddleston_

_As there are still three months of rent due from you, I would like to inform you that your lease is herewith cancelled to the 1st November unless you have settled the due amount, plus the rent for the next to months in advance._

_Regards_   
_Lena Dorhan_

 

With wide eyes he read the letter from his landlady again and again until tears were running down his face. In about two weeks he'd be homeless.

He had been happy to find the place as it was, for London standards, rather cheap and he thought he could easily afford it with his acting jobs. But as that didn't work out he had accepted two day jobs, one in a restaurant waiting tables and one at a news-stand. However, the money was barely enough to buy food for the entire months, nevermind settling bills.  
With the cheque for the commercial and the one he'd get from the theatre by the end of the week he could pay the rent for two months and have about 200 £ left for food but where from should he get the rest? Maybe he could talk to Mrs. Dorhan.

 

After a pretty much sleepless night he stood in front of his landlady's door wearing his best clothes. She opened the door after a bit looking at him sceptically.  
"Hi, Mrs. Dorhan. I've read your letter and I wanted to ask you if it was okay that I'll pay two months rent by the end of the week. I've got this acting job coming up, it's for a TV series and then..."  
"Thomas, please. You're a nice young man and I would really love to leave the flat to you but I depend on that money. I even had to go to my savings already. I'm sorry but I want you to move out."  
Nodding he felt tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm sorry Mrs. Dorhan." Hanging his head he handed her the cheque from the commercial and left.

 

Checking the newspaper daily he was looking for a new flat. But either they were way to expensive for him or total shit holes. Time was slowly running out as it was already the 26th October and he still had no place to stay. He had just checked out another flat which he could afford and it wasn't too bad, if you left out the mould in the bathroom and the cockroaches celebrating parties. 

Exhausted he fell onto the chair facing his best mate, Robby, in the pub they usually met.  
"Everything alright?" Robby looked at him full of concern, they had known each other since they were 10.  
"Sure," Tom murmured close to tears. He hadn't told anyone about his financial problems, not even his mum, as he didn't want anyone to think he was a loser. But that was how he felt, everything was going down-hill. Only the day before he had received a call from his agent telling him the TV show, he would be in, had been cancelled.

Ordering a beer he wondered if he could even afford it when the first tears started rolling down his cheek.  
"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" Immediately Robby had gripped his hand "You know you can tell me anything."  
Sighing Tom shook his head "As it looks I'll be homeless in five days." He had to laugh at the absurd sound of this.  
Furrowing his brows his friend looked at him "I don't get that. Is that supposed to be a joke?"  
"I wished. Looks like I have to move to Whitechapel or something after all. Or I'll just get myself a nice card board box and sleep in the park."  
"Fuck, Tom. Why didn't you say something?"  
"Well, because the way you look at me now. Maybe my dad is right, after all. I shouldn't have done this in the first place. I mean look at you, you're manager in a big company earning loads of money. And me..."  
"But you like what you do, don't you?"  
"Yes, of course. But I've not even got enough fucking money to pay my rent."  
"Can't you ask your family for some?"  
Shaking his head he thought about his mum's birthday a couple of months ago and the fight with his dad. "You'll come crawling back once your bubble has exploded! Ungrateful bastard."

"Well, I could..."  
"No. I don't want money to destroy our friendship. But thanks, man." Running his hands through his curls he saw himself sitting on his sofa surrounded by bugs.  
"Then why don't sleep on my sofa until you've got a new place. Not in Whitechapel."  
"I can't..."  
"Yes, you can. Just pay for your food and help me clean up. Okay?"  
A wave of relief washed through Tom when he finally nodded. He hugged his friend and they enjoyed their evening at the pub.

 

Tom was sitting on Robby's sofa / his bed after having lived their for two weeks already and studying the real estate ads in the newspaper. But once again everything was too expensive or in areas he wouldn't even set a foot in during the day. Frustrated he smashed the newspaper down, he'd stay on that damn sofa forever.

He had cooked something and cleaned up as he did most days before heading to the theatre in the evening. Checking his clock he slowly got up stretching his long limbs. He made a note for Robby how to heat his dinner and headed to the theatre.  
This was like most days were like.

On a Sunday evening Tom had just gotten home from his job as a waiter (there was no matinee on Sundays) falling onto the sofa totally exhausted after working for almost 12 hours. He just wanted to sleep when a squeal from Robby's bedroom startled him. Were they still at it?  
Robby had brought a girl home the night before and they had fucked almost the whole night robbing his sleep. Grabbing his pillow he buried his head under it hoping to drown out the sex noises.

He was already half asleep when the door to Robby's bedroom opened and footsteps were approaching him.  
"Hey, mate. When did you get home?"   
Tom reluctantly lifted the pillow staring at his friend. "Not long ago."  
A huge smile spread across his face. "Listen, I've got that girl in my bedroom..."  
"I've heard." Great did he want him to leave the flat, so they could be undisturbed.  
"Well, turns out she's a little slut and she wants to have a threesome. Are you up for it?"  
His exhausted brain tried to process what his friend had just said but somehow couldn't. "What?"  
"You, me, her. Come on! She's fucking hot!"  
Right on cue a female voice came closer "Is he up for it?" A moment later she appeared behind Robby - naked. "Oh, he's really cute!"  
"Tom, that's Sandy. Sandy, Tom."  
"Hi, Tom." She waved at him. Her naked appearance didn't leave him unbothered as she actually was quite hot but he felt too exhausted to do anything.

With a grunt he hid his face under the pillow again hoping they'd leave him alone but unfortunately his hardening cock had already drawn her attention. He basically shot up when she unzipped his dress pants and reached into his fly palming his shaft.  
"What the..." He sat straight on the sofa her hand still in his pants slowly stroking him.  
"Your friends quite naughty, Robby. He's going commando. I like him."  
Before he could say anything she pulled his cock out and slowly sucked his tip into her mouth.  

After the initial shock had subsided Tom tried to shove her off of him but she wouldn't let him. "Hey, I don't want..."  
"Come on, mate. Let's just have some fun. We've done this before."  
Yes, they had. Back when they had been at university they had occasionally taken a girl home with them at the weekend and fucked her raw. Usually when they had seen her during the following week she still was walking funny.  
Thinking about how long it had actually been since he last had sex he finally agreed.

With his fly open and his semi-hard dick hanging out of it, he followed them to Robby's bedroom where the smell of sex was surrounding him. Robby quickly shed his boxers and t-shirt and after a moment of hesitation Tom slowly unbuttoned his shirt.   
Compared to his friend he was really skinny as Robby went to the gym lifting weights almost daily.   
"You're quite the beanpole, Tom." The girl grinned at him while crawling towards him. Reaching for the button of his pants she quickly shoved them down over his hips teasingly licking over his cock.  
"Is that a problem?"  
"Not at all." Cupping his balls she gently massaged them. After a while she sat back staring at their cocks. They both knew that they were about the same size, at least until they got fully hard. Being teenagers in a boarding school with only boys it was obvious that they'd compared cock sizes when they were younger.

Grabbing both their shafts she tugged them towards her and when they were standing hip to hip she knelt on the floor before them. Varying between their growing erections she sucked at them and eventually sat back staring at Tom's now considerably bigger cock.  
"No way am I having this in my butt." Winking at them she slowly got back up.   
Well, not a surprise as Tom always had ended up in the girls' pussies. 

Shoving him onto the bed she straddled his hips. She had already placed his cock at her entrance when Tom whispered hoarsely "Condom." Clearing his throat he said it again louder as she obviously hadn't understood.   
Grinning Robby handed him one before rolling one on himself. 

Slowly sinking down onto his now latex-covered dick she hissed as his thick shaft hit her cervix. "Fuck, you're huge. I'll need a moment." She leaned forward lying down onto his chest his cock only half sheathed inside her. "Got lube?" She looked back at Robby who was already getting on the bed behind her.  
"Sure, Sandy." Presenting the little bottle to her she nodded briefly before cuddling onto Tom's chest. 

Motionless she lay there gasping as Robby entered her with a finger. As she was slowly stretched, Tom got even harder as he could feel his friends finger on his shaft as he worked her butt hole open and when Robby teased him by squeezing his scrotum he automatically thrust upwards into her.  
"FUUUUUCK!" Accusingly she looked at him but had no chance to scold him more as right then Robby entered her rather hard. "Fucking shit!"  
"You wanted this, love." Robby said as he pulled out a bit and thrust back in.  
Tears welled up in her eyes but after three more thrusts from Robby she started moaning and her walls already clenched around the two men. Tom held back for a bit longer but eventually also thrust into her. It didn't take long for her to orgasm the first time.   
Until they were done with her she had orgasmed four times, the last one so intense that she had been crying.

Tying up the used condom Tom wanted to get up and go to bed / sofa but she stopped him. 15 minutes later they had the girl sandwiched between them, Tom already fast asleep while Robby and Sandy kissed and touched for a bit longer.

In the morning Tom woke with arms wrapped around him. Remembering the activities of the previous night he cuddled into the embrace, at least until he felt the hard-on at his butt. Nearly jumping out of bed he turned only to stare at an equally shocked looking Robby.  
"Fuck, mate. Sorry." Confused looking around he searched for the girl but her clothes and handbag were gone. "The bitch just left."  
"Looks like it." Tom grabbed his pants and quickly got in to quickly get out of the awkward situation.

As Robby had to go to work, Tom left the shower to him first while he prepared breakfast. The whole morning was really strange between them and that had never happened before.  
"Really great fuck, that girl." Robby said while shoving a fork with scrambled eggs into his mouth.  
"Yeah." Tom nodded but couldn't help thinking about his friends dick at his butt. He had the sudden feeling of having to get out there as fast as possible, although he didn't exactly know why. They had been naked around each other before even touched each other's cocks but still...

After Robby had left for work Tom continued his routine: cleaning up, cooking and checking the newspaper.

 

Two weeks later he still had not found a place to stay but at least he had an audition coming up and he really wanted the part. It was Cassio in Othello, one of his favourite plays.   
Before the matinee that night he was sitting in the dressing room he shared with four other actors when Kylie came in waving something in his face.  
"Hey, Tom. Still looking for a place to stay?"  
He just nodded thinking about the last shit hole he had looked at just that afternoon.   
"Here." She shoved a piece of paper in his face. "Found that hanging in my friend's neighbourhood. It's not an entire flat but at least you'd have your own room, it's cheap and it's practically directly in the city."  
With wide eyes he stared at the sheet, not believing how cheap it was and as Kylie had said it was just around the corner. "Cheers, that's great." He got up and hugged her.

Grabbing his phone he headed outside looking for a quite corner to call the number on the sheet. He almost wanted to hang up when finally after about six rings a woman picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, my name's Tom. A friend gave me your ad for the r..."  
"Right. It's just..." She paused and he felt his spirits thinking again. "... I'm only looking for a female house mate."  
Furrowing his brows he blurted out without much thinking "Well, I'm gay, if that helps."  
There was another, even longer pause and finally a sigh. "Okay then, why don't you come around then to have a look at the room."  
He couldn't quite believe his luck. "I'm working now. But maybe I can come around tomorrow morning."  
"I'm at work from 8 to 5. but after that would be okay."  
"Damn, I have to be at the theatre at 4.30."  
"Theatre?"  
"I'm an actor."  
"Oh. Maybe at the weekend then. But I don't know if the room's still available by then."  
"Well, okay. Ahm, Saturday morning be okay?"  
"Sure. 9?"  
"Fine."  
"Hang on, I'll just write down your number in case I find someone else meanwhile. By the way my name is Anna."  
They exchanged numbers and as it was only Tuesday Tom was sure he wouldn't get it. Great!

The next morning he sat with Robby at the breakfast table talking about the possible new flat.  
"Why on Earth did you tell her you were gay?"  
"She just wanted a female house mate. And I didn't really think much."  
"Yeah, but don't you think she'll be pissed when she finds out you're straight?"  
"Well, I don't have to tell her. Besides the room will most likely be rented to someone already till Saturday anyway."  
"Are you that desperate to get away from me?"  
"No, mate. I really appreciate your hospitality but I don't want to risk our friendship by staying longer than you can stand me."  
Tom expected him to argue but instead Robby just nodded, so the tension in the last weeks wasn't just his imagination after all.

The rest of the week he spent learning his lines for the Othello-audition but not only the part he had to but the entire play. He also waited for Anna to call and tell him not to bother coming round Saturday but it never happened. Maybe she had just forgotten all about him.

So Saturday morning came and he took the tube to the address on the sheet. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt with black brogues. It took him a while to find the entrance to the building but eventually he rang her door bell.  
"Hello?" Came a voice over the intercom.  
"Hi, it's Tom. I'm here to check out the room."  
"Hang on." There was a buzzing and the door opened.

He went upstairs to the apartment on the 4th floor. Slightly nervous he rang the door bell there and a moment later a tall, thin woman opened.  
"Hi. Come in."


	2. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Tom already getting found out???

By Friday evening Anna was going crazy. All the women that had been there to check out the room had been total bitches. As much as she was happy for her friend Stefanie to finally have met Mr. Right, she also hated her for it. After all she was left behind with this enormous flat, she couldn't afford on her own. And moving out wasn't an option as everything else she had looked at was either a total shit hole or about an hour outside of town. So she needed to find a house mate. But knowing from past experiences it had to be the right person.

She didn't really want a man as most men, at least the one's she knew, were not capable of cleaning up, cooking, etc. Plus there usually was trouble when it came to men. She just wanted to be able to sit with her friends without her house mate flirting with them or even worse: going to bed with one as had happened before. So when Tom had called and told her he was gay she reconsidered her attitude. One of her colleagues and best friends was gay and he was a lovely man as were his gay friends. Maybe a gay house mate was the solution as females could be rather bitchy.

Saturday morning she got up at about 8, her friend Caren would come around for breakfast and afterwards they had plans to go shopping. Caren arrived at around 8.45 and they made breakfast together. Eggs, bacon, pancakes...  
Pretty much exactly at 9 the door bell rang and as Anna was busy turning the pancakes Caren went to the door.  
"I'm really curious, Anna." She smiled at her before pressing the button for the intercom.

"Wow, his voice sounds great. I could listen to that all day."  
"Don't be ridiculous." Anna rolled her eyes, she had stopped being a romantic a while ago. "Besides, he's gay."  
"Maybe I can turn him."  
"Yeah. Both of us. The skeleton and the fat cow."  
"Oh, come on. Just because that blind date years ago di..." Right then the door bell rang and Caren went to open.

Winking back at Anna she opened the door and as she stared into a pair of amazing blue eyes she forgot her voice for a moment.   
"Hi. Come in." She managed eventually feeling totally stupid. And then she nearly fainted because the tall, dark-blonde guy smiled at her.  
"Hi, I'm Tom. Nice to meet you Anna."  
Reaching out for his hand she stupidly said "I'm not Anna. I'm Caren."  
The disappointment in his face was immediately visible as he let out a quiet "Oh."

"Shit, once again too late," Tom thought as Caren shook his hand.  
"Don't worry, she's just visiting." From behind Caren came another voice and a small, curvy woman was approaching them. Surely she had a few pounds too much but nonetheless she had a really pretty face and a heart-warming smile.   
"Hi, I'm Anna. Nice to meet you. Come in, I'll show you around."  
"Oh. Hi, nice to meet you, too."   
Anna had to giggle at his still "confused-puppy" look. Her (and her friend's) first thought after they had shaken hands was "Do all hot men have to be gay?"

She led Tom into the large living/dining room where one of the applicants had already lost all chances to get the room by wrinkling her nose and uttering a quiet "Ugh!" at her style.  
Tom, however, smiled at the beautiful big room flooded with light from the large windows saying "Wow, that's amazing."  
The two women exchanged a look saying "Yes, he is gay" as they continued to the bedroom.  
"Our friend, Stefanie, was living here but she moved in with her boyfriend. If you want to bring your own furniture, she'll sell hers to someone else. No problem."

He had rented his last place with furniture and didn't own any, so it was just convenient that the room was furnished, although most of it wasn't really his style, too girly.  
"Ahm, I'd have to buy everything anyway. How much does she want for everything?"  
"Don't quite know but I'm sure you can haggle over it with her."

They finished the tour in the kitchen after Anna had shown him the rest. "And, Tom, what do you say? Still interested?"  
"Yeah, sure. Are you?"  
She had to laugh thinking about the bitchy girls that had come around so far. "Absolutely. You seem to be a lovely person. Why don't sit and have breakfast with us, so we can get to know each other a bit better?"  
"Okay." He wanted to do a dance to celebrate his luck but managed to hold back.

"You know, the others who have been here to check out he place were total bitches. One even asked if she could redecorate the entire place. I mean, I know my style isn't the most exclusive but hey..."  
"Really? It's nice, quite modern. I like it." He really did and even if he didn't, it wouldn't have bothered him.

They sat and ate talking about their lives. Anna told him about her job as head of the sales department at HMV and that she couldn't afford the place on her own. Afterwards they questioned Tom about his acting jobs.  
"What have you been in?"  
"So far mainly theatre. At the moment I'm in a play called The Ferryman."  
"Oh, really." Caren interrupted. "I'm going to see that on Friday. Who are you playing?"  
"It's just a small ensemble part. Not much really." The two women nodded in sympathy as his tone indicated he wanted a bigger part. Next he listed a number of plays he had been in before finishing with the two TV shows he had been in so far.  
"You've been in Cranford? Really? I love that show." Caren stared at him for a moment then her jaw dropped "You've been that guy with the golden curls chasing the little dog. Right?"  
"Yeah, that was me."  
Anna stared at them not knowing what they were talking about. "He had longer hair and they were lighter." She explained to her friend. "Is this your normal hair colour?"  
"Yeah."

He then told them he was auditioning for Othello the following week and that he had learned the entire play which led to a discussion about Shakespeare. Only too happily Tom engaged in that making his love for the bard's work clear.

While cleaning up Anna told Tom about her boyfriend, Carl, who was a musician, although a not very successful one. "He's great but sometimes he drives me nuts. Comes and goes whenever he wants."   
From Caren's eye rolling Tom could guess that the topic had been well discussed with her as well. Then out of the blue Anna asked "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
First he didn't quite know what she was talking about and almost said "You mean girlfriend?" when he remembered his lie.  
"Ahm, no. Currently not. But I don't have time for one really. Besides when you're sleeping on a mate's sofa it isn't a good idea to bring someone round."  
"True." 

They talked for a while longer while washing the dishes (the dish washer was currently broken) and when Anna saw Tom helped without her asking him to she finally made her choice.  
"So, if you want you can have the room."  
"Really?" Tom stopped what he was doing and stared at her.  
"Sure. I like you. I think this will work."  
Table cloth and dish in hand he tightly hugged her feeling utterly relieved for the first time in God knows how long.

 

Robby helped Tom to move into his new home on Sunday and by Monday evening all his belongings were in his new home. He also met Stefanie on Sunday evening at his new home and she only wanted 300 £ for all her stuff. "Well, the bed is quite new but the rest might fall apart soon anyway." 

But not only Tom was happy but also Anna. She really got along fantastic with Tom and what was an absolute delight for her was that when she got home Tom had usually cooked something not only for himself but also for her. It didn't always taste that good but she hated nothing more than coming home after a stressful day at work and having to cook. By the time she got home Tom was usually gone and she somehow missed his company.

Thursday morning she was just making breakfast when Tom slowly shuffling into the room only white wearing boxers that didn't leave much to the imagination, his eyes still sleepy.   
"Morning. You're still home."  
For a moment she was staring at his almost naked body, he was quite skinny but still looked muscly – and that crotch... "Morning. Starting at 9.30 today. Want some scrambled egg?" A light blush crept over her face.  
Yawning he nodded while pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Thanks, yeah."  
"How was your audition yesterday?"  
"Not too bad. They want me to come back today for another one. I really want this role. God, I hope I don't mess up."  
"No. You'll be fine. You're really good." He had performed a monologue for her the day before over breakfast and she found it amazing, although she wasn't much of a Shakespeare fan.  
"I don't know. It's weird... I always think the others are better."  
"You'll do it! I know you will."  
Later on his way to the audition her words still rang in his ears and somehow he felt a bit more self-confident.

 

For the rest of the day he had the widest, most stupid grin on his face because he had actually gotten the role! He called pretty much each and every of his friends - after calling his mum and sisters, obviously.  
He also called Anna but she didn't answer, so he texted her. Not long after that his phone went off as he was just on the tube on his way home.  
"Hello."  
"Hi, Tom. That's fantastic. Congrats. We've got to celebrate that."

And they did. Some of his friends and Anna and some of her friends picked him up from stage door the next night and they went to a nearby club drinking and dancing all night.   
Tom was just getting another beer when some bloke went up to him. "Hi, gorgeous. I saw you dancing and I just had to say 'hi'. You here alone?"  
Slightly disgusted Tom looked at him "Fuck off, mate." That wasn't his usual tone as he had nothing against gay guys but he had already drunken quite a bit. What he didn't know was that the guy was a close friend of Anna's and as the devil would have it, she had seen him talking to Tom.

Anna waved at him as he headed back to the dancefloor. They briefly hugged and kissed.  
"Great to see you, Gary. Been flirting with Tom?"   
For a moment he looked at her questioningly "Who?" He asked, both screaming to drown out the loud music.  
"The guy at the bar."  
"Oh, him. You know him?"  
"He's my new house mate."  
"I thought you only wanted to live with a girl?"  
"He's gay, so what the fuck."  
"No, he isn't!" Gary looked at her somehow shocked.  
"But he is. He told me."  
Shaking his head Gary made her follow him outside to the smoking area where it was quieter.

Beer in hand Tom watched them talk and on their way out Anna gave him a suspicious look. Fuck! In his panic he headed over to Robby asking for his advice.

 

"So he told you he's gay?"  
"Yes. I told him I didn't want a male house mate and he immediately blurted out that he was gay."  
Raising an eyebrow Gary looked at her "And you're sure he just didn't say that to get the room?"  
"Well, he's nice, cleans up, cooks and so on. Nothing a straight man..."  
Gary interrupted her "Except he isn't gay!"  
"How can you know?"  
"The tone he talked to me was clear enough."  
"Maybe you're not his type."  
"He isn't gay. Believe me."  
Furrowing her brow she looked at Gary sceptically. Could it be true? Was Tom only playing with her? He was an actor after all.  
"You know what, Anna, darling. I'll send a friend over to check him out and we'll know."

They headed back inside and both stood still the moment they saw Tom on the dancefloor with a guy, dancing rather close. Anna looked at Gary who stood with his jaw dropped and stared at how Tom was rubbing his crotch to some lucky guys ass to the music. Giving Gary a I-told-you-so-look Anna headed back to where her friends were.

 

Robby had sent Tom over to their gay friend James telling him that Tom needed a favour. James had had a crush on Tom for a while so he immediately agreed as he got to dance with Tom, really close. They were both going at it on the dancefloor and when Tom suddenly wrapped an arm around his waist from behind and rubbed his apparently big crotch against his back, James couldn't hold back the moans and his cock slowly got hard. Luckily Tom didn't notice any of this as he kept on dancing.

 

Drenched in sweat Tom and Anna got home as the sun was already rising again. They stumbled inside, Tom more so than Anna, and took off their shoes.  
"Who was that guy you were dancing with, Tom?"  
"James. A friend."   
"A friend? Have you guys slept together?" Anna asked curiously while pouring them both a glass of water and getting some aspirin.  
"No. He's just a friend." Tom answered truthfully.  
"Not what it looked like." As she was tipsy she felt braver than usually and asked "Are you normally the one in the back or front?"  
"What?" Tom had not a clue what she meant.  
"When having sex? Are you fucking or being fucked?" She actually blushed as she embarrassedly asked that.  
"Oh!" Tom was drunk and nearly burst out laughing "Ahm. Fucking usually." Had he not been that drunk he would have blushed as well but not out of embarrassment but as he was a bad liar.

Leaving the conversation there they drank their water and swallowed a pill each before heading to bed. 


	3. Mistrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Tom getting kicked out of his new home or lying? Does Robby's idea save him?

On closing night of Tom's play the entire cast and crew went to party afterwards to near-by club. They were drinking and laughing. Tom had about a week off before he would start rehearsing for Othello and to his shock a famous name had been cast as well, so everyone around him wanted to congratulate him on his new role. Somehow he still couldn't quite believe he had gotten the role. His mum had been thrilled asking him to get her tickets for one of the first shows.

All in all he was totally happy. Within only a few weeks his life had turned to the better. He was sitting at the bar flirting with one of his co-stars, Paula. Maybe she'd be okay with a quicky in the toilet later. It had been a while for him and the low-cut shirt she was wearing, didn't make it any better.

He was just sipping on his drink when a guy came up to him.  
"Hi, I'm Danny. Can I get you another drink?"  
First Tom thought the guy was talking to Paula but then a hand touched his shoulder. Depending on the club this had happened to him before, so he smiled at Danny and declined. "Thanks, mate. But you're barking up the wrong tree."  
"What a shame." The guy answered and left again.  
Slightly shaking his head he laughed with Paula about the whole situation. They finished their drinks and disappeared into the toilets for a bit.

 

What Tom didn't know was that he had been watched for a while. Gary, Anna's friend, happened to be at the club as well and had with interest watched his friends house mate. To proof his suspicion he had sent a friend over to Tom checking out his reaction, only to be informed about what Tom had said. Feeling anger boiling up he grabbed his phone and took a picture of Tom and the girl and when they disappeared he followed them. Snapping another picture of them both disappearing into the men's toilets he thought about how to best tell Anna.

 

Tom slept in the next morning and only saw Anna again in the evening but somehow she was different, more reserved towards him.  
"How was your day?" He asked while putting a bowl with stew in front of her.  
"Alright," was all she said before digging her spoon into the soup. 

Usually they talked while eating but that day it was different and the conversation one-sided. Tom talked and she only responded with short answers or even just grunts.  
He knew this behaviour from women as he grew up with two sisters: she was angry, not necessarily at him but definitely angry. From experience he just let her in peace and went to his room to read the play again.

But her mood didn't improve the next days, if at all her temper towards him got worse. What on Earth had he done?

 

The next morning Anna had a text from Gary on her phone telling her he needed to talk to her. The text had been sent in the middle of the night, so she waited till her lunch break to call him back.  
"Hi, Anna. Finally."  
"I didn't want to wake you as you seem to have been up late - or early."  
"Right. Listen, I know you possibly don't want to hear it but I think you deserve to know the truth..."  
He told her everything he had seen the night before and when he had finished she was utterly silent.  
"I'm sorry, baby, but he's a liar."  
"Right."

She went back to work but couldn't quite focus as she still was processing the information Gary had given her. Was this really true? Had Tom lied to her? But why? Was it really that big a deal?  
She still was thinking about the whole thing when she got home where, of course, he was waiting for her. She fought the instinct to yell at him and throw him out but couldn't completely conceal the anger she felt towards him. They ate mostly in silence and afterwards he went to his room.   
Her mind was still busy processing everything when she lay in bed. It took her a bit to name the feeling but eventually she got it. She felt betrayed.  
Sure, they weren't in a relationship, but friends, at least she thought they were, and friends didn't lie to each other. 

The whole week she tried to avoid Tom which wasn't too easy as they were living in the same flat after all. The whole thing nagged on her and she needed to talk to someone. Carl was on tour and mustn't be disturbed, so she called Caren.

 

Tom had thought about what he could do to find out what Anna was so angry about but he soon found she was one of those women who didn't talk about what was bothering them. So after his second day of rehearsals he stopped at a flower shop and bought her a bouquet and also a bottle of champagne at the grocery store. Maybe he could get to her that way offering her to talk about anything. He also wasn't that sure anymore if she was just angry at him or men in general as the day before he had heard her fighting with her boyfriend Carl on the phone.

He let himself into their flat but she was nowhere to be seen. Just when he entered the kitchen and wanted to call her name he heard her voice from her room. Slowly heading down the hallway he found that her door wasn't entirely closed, so he easily could listen in. His blood nearly froze when he heard her say "I can't just kick him out, can I?..."

 

Caren picked up after the fourth ring sounding tired.  
"Hi, Anna. What's up?"  
"Hi, Caren. I need to talk to someone."  
"Sure. What has he done now?" Caren knew the troubles Anna often had with Carl and expected to soon have a crying friend on the line.  
"What? Who?" Anna sounded confused.  
"Carl!"  
"This isn't about Carl. It's about Tom."  
Caren rolled her eyes, of course it hadn't been a good idea as Anna became attached to someone too fast. "Please don't tell me you've fallen in love with him!"  
"No! He's g... gay, except he isn't if you believe Gary. He lied, Caren!"  
"That again. Only because he told Gary to fuck off doesn't mean he isn't gay. Look at Gary, he isn't exactly in the same league as Tom. And we both saw him da..."  
"No. Gary saw him at a club the other night, send a friend up to Tom and he said he was and I quote 'barking up the wrong tree'. And before you say anything he flirted with a girl and they disappeared into the toilets together."  
"And you're sure that this is true? I mean maybe Gary is just jealous."  
"He took pictures with his phone. They were flirting and disappeared into the men's toilets."  
"Shit. Really?"  
"Yeah, so he lied. But why?"  
"Does it really matter whether he's gay or not? I think you like him."  
"I do. But he lied. I never would have given the room to him if I knew."  
"What are you going to do now?"  
"I don't know. I can't just kick him out, can I?"  
"Well, he's signed the contract. But if you don't want to have him around anymore..."  
"He lied! If he'd been honest it would be different. I feel as if he betrayed me."  
"Does it really matter that he isn't gay?"  
"Well, you remember what happened with Philip..."  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean that's going to happen again. Besides he still believes you think he's gay."  
"I don't know, Caren. I think I'll have to look for a new house mate."  
"Well, that's your decision." 

They kept on talking but Tom didn't listen any longer as panic was washing over him. She wanted to kick him out! And how on Earth did she know he wasn't gay? Fuck.   
In his panic he called Robby and told him about what he had just heard.  
"Why aren't you honest with her? Tell her why you did it."  
"Because she'll kick me out! Did you not listen!"  
"Well, then why don't you proof to her that you ARE gay?"  
"But I'm not."  
"Come on, Tom. You're an actor. Get yourself a colleague and play a gay couple. A bit of snuggling on the sofa, she walks in and catches you. There you are."  
Thinking about the idea Tom found it actually great "Mate, you're brilliant. Thanks. Beer's on me the next time."  
"Right. But I still think the truth would be the better option and if she'll really kick you out, you always can stay on my sofa for a bit."  
"Maybe you're right but I can't move back to your sofa, after all I still want to be your friend."

Soon they hung up because Tom had to find an actual fake boyfriend. Thinking it would be more convincing if that guy was really gay, he finally called one of his gay colleagues asking if he was interested. As he was currently in a relationship he declined but told Tom he'd call a friend and then call him back.

Door locked, so Anna couldn't come in and throw him out right away, he waited. It didn't take to long and his phone went off again.  
"Yes?"  
"Hi, Tom. I've got someone for you. His name is Chris. He's new in town, actor and gay. I sent him your picture and he wants to meet you. Tomorrow, 1 o'clock."  
He gave him the name and address of a Café near Hyde Park where he would meet Chris. Great. The show was on!

 

Although he needed to pee urgently the next morning he waited until Anna was gone to leave his room. When she had eventually left he headed straight to the bathroom relieving himself, although that wasn't so easy because of his morning wood.   
When it still hadn't vanished after pissing, he quickly wanked off thinking about Paula, the girl in the bar, and how tight her cunt had been.

Afterwards he went to the kitchen in nothing but his boxers to make breakfast, only to find a note from Anna simply saying "We need to talk!"  
Fuck. So this "blind date" with Chris had to work out. 

Making sure he was on time he left the flat an hour before. He arrived way too early at the Café and decided to take a walk for a bit and eventually went inside at about 12.50. It was really packed but he got a nice table near the window.  
Slightly nervous he glanced at the door every time it opened. It was already 1.15 and his date hadn't shown up yet. Maybe the guy had stood him up. Damn, he was fucked. Staring out the window he thought about the alternatives to not get kicked out of his new home when a deep male voice startled him.  
"Tom?" Spinning around he stared into the eyes of a huge blonde guy who smiled at him. "Sorry, I'm late but I had an audition which took a bit longer and as I didn't have your number... I'm Chris, by the way."  
"Tom." He stood up and shook the giants big hand. "Nice to meet you."  
"You too."

Chris sat down and ordered a coffee and a sandwich.  
"I'm starving. You aren't hungry?" He gestured to Tom's cup of tea.  
"No. Well, a bit but I'm probably a bit nervous."  
Chuckling Chris reached for his hand. "No need to be. So Kevin said you need a boyfriend."  
"Yeah, well, otherwise I'll most likely get kicked out of my new home."  
"How so?"  
"Kevin didn't tell you?"  
"He just said you need a guy playing your boyfriend for a bit as you were in trouble. I thought it was more of a family situation, like you needed someone to go to a wedding or shit like that."  
"Well, I was sleeping on a friends sofa as I couldn't afford the last place I stayed. Then this ad came up but turned out she only wanted a female house mate, so I told her I was gay. But for some reason she doesn't believe it anymore and wants to kick me out."  
"What a bitch? No problem, mate. I'll help y..."  
"Tom?" A female voice came from next to them.  
"Anna!"  
Curiously she looked over at Chris. "Chris, that's Anna, my landlady and friend. Anna, that's Chris. " He emphasised the word "friend". Nonetheless Chris added to his introduction with a snarl "His date."

Anna's jaw dropped as she looked from Tom to Chris and back. As she still wasn't moving after a moment Chris reached out for Tom's hand and snapped at her "Would you kindly leave us alone now?"  
Slightly shaking her head she apologised and headed to a table in the back occasionally glancing over her shoulder at the two men.

"Fuck, mate. That was great. Might have been enough for her to convince her already." Withdrawing his hand a bit harshly he grabbed his cup and took a sip while Chris face changed from friendly and happy to gobsmacked and slightly angry.  
"You aren't gay, are you?"  
"No. I thought that was clear." Tom looked at Chris with puzzlement.   
"What the fuck is your problem, mate?" Chris glared at Tom angrily "I feel slightly pranked."  
"Sorry, if that came across wrongly but I thought Kevin told you. It's alright, I'll find someone else." Tom pushed back his chair to leave but again the expression on Chris' face changed.  
"If you fuck off now, I'll go over to that girl and tell her what a prick you really are."  
Furrowing his brows Tom looked at Chris with wide eyes.  
"I tell you something, mate. I wasn't expecting this to turn into a serious relationship but I was hoping to get some good fucking out of this. And that's what I will get."  
Shaking his head Tom tried to process what he was hearing but his brain just couldn't believe what he just heard. "I don't get..."  
"We're going to have some sex together. No discussion. Except you want to sleep under a bridge." Grabbing the dumbstrucked Tom's hand Chris pulled his chair closer to him whispering in his ear "And tonight we'll start. Your place. And beforehand we'll go out. You can choose, if the dinner's on me, I get to fuck you or vis versa."  
Finally Tom had his senses back together "You can't..."  
"I can and I will."To emphasise his point Chris leaned in and pecked Tom on the cheek while his hand slowly moved up his thigh until his fingertips brushed against the bulge in Tom's pants. "Jesus! And you're not even hard."  
Swallowing hard he angrily glared at Chris "Take your filthy hands off m..."  
He was muffled by Chris thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Holding Tom's head he prolonged the kiss by making sure he wouldn't move away. When they finally parted all eyes in the Café were on them for a moment, some people glaring at them angrily and some smiling or looking stunned - after all two men kissing like that was still a rare thing, even in modern days.

After Chris had finished his coffee and sandwich they paid separately and left. Outside Chris grabbed his wrist once more. "Tonight, 7 o'clock at Marco's. You know where that is?"  
Tom was still so gobsmacked by Chris' forwardness that he just nodded.  
"Oh, and get lube and condoms for later if you don't have any at home." Waving at him Chris turned and walked casually down the street as if he hadn't just blackmailed a stranger to have sex with him.

Just when he wanted to head to the tube station someone said his name and as he turned Anna came towards him.  
"Hi, Anna. Everything alright?"  
"Yes, actually I wanted to talk to you about something - you've probably seen the note - but I'm no longer sure if that's necessary."  
Playing dumb he shrugged his shoulders "What do you mean?"  
"Well, a friend of mine said he saw you with a girl. So, I thought you had lied to me about, you know... being gay. And I was furious. But having you seen with Chris in there, I don't quite know."  
"A girl? When?" He already knew but just wanted to confirm it.  
"At a party, the other day. He said you disappeared into the toilets with her, even showed me a pic."  
"Paula! Well, as you probably know the lines at the women's toilets are always quite long, so she went into the men's with me." Playing it off he grinned at her (and felt bad for lying at her again).  
Suddenly feeling stupid to have suspected Tom had been lying she felt a wave of relief wash over her. "Oh! Alright. Sorry." A huge grin spread over her face "So your date went well? I nearly choked on my coffee when he French kissed you."  
"Yeah, well, sorry about that. Actually we're going out tonight again."   
"That's great. You've got to tell me all about it later. But now I've gotta go back to work. See you later, Tom." She hugged him briefly before heading down the road towards Oxford Street.

On his way home Tom passed the drugstore and thought about Chris' suggestion to hold lube and condoms ready. He had a few condoms left but they had probably expired and he didn't have any lube, so he quickly went inside.   
Afterwards he stopped at the bank to check his account. Luckily the last payment from the theatre had arrived, so he could pay as he surely wouldn't be fucked by a man, after all he still could pretend it was a girl he was fucking.  
Little did he know that this would be more difficult than he thought.


	4. New Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Chris meet again but will Chris force Tom to do something he doesn't want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here'll be smut! Enjoy!
> 
> This is my first fic involving Hiddlesworth and often I find it confusing with all the "he", so I hope I managed to not confuse you.

The afternoon he spent struggling with himself if he would go to his "date" or not. What could Chris do if he didn't show up? He didn't know where he lived, so how could he tell Anna about him being straight? But what if he knew Anna came to that Café regularly and he found her there. Maybe he should tell Anna the truth anyway, it would be the most decent thing to do. But he was just too afraid of getting kicked out of his new place which he had grown fond of in a short while. And he didn't want to hurt Anna as she had become a really good friend. She was a great girl with a kind heart.

When she came home at 5.30 he was making a bit of pasta for her as he had decided he'd go to his date with Chris later, to take no risks. He finished and put the food on a plate for her.  
"You're really sweet. Thank you." She hugged him and kissed his cheek before sitting down. "Nervous?"  
Looking at her puzzled he shook his head not knowing what she meant.  
"Your date, stupid!"  
"Oh, that. Ahm, yes. A little, I guess."  
"He looks quite hot. And those muscly arms. Don't want to imagine how he looks shirtless."  
Swallowing Tom nodded wishing he had never met Chris.

She tried to distract him from his nervousness by telling him about her day and other meaningless shit. Once it was time for him to get ready she casually followed him to his room watching him change while spreading out on his bed. He put on a pair of tight jeans and reached for a t-shirt.  
"Don't you think a bottom-down would be the better choice." She quickly stood up and strolled over to him grabbing a light blue shirt. "That looks great on you. And emphasises your eyes."  
"Do you think?"  
"Yep!" She grabbed the t-shirt from his hand and exchanged it with the shirt.

About ten minutes later Tom was ready to go. She brought him to the door and gave him another hug. "You'll have a great time, surely. You're a fantastic guy, Tom, and if he doesn't see that he's an idiot. Although I think you'll be just fine. Have fun!" Winking at him she led him out and he was on his way.

He got out of the tube station at about 6.50 and headed towards the restaurant but only a block away he turned around and headed back in the other direction. He couldn't do this. Stopping in front of a jeweler he blankly stared into the window thinking about what to do.

"Tom?" A male voice startled him and he didn't have to look up to know who it was. Slowly turning he looked into Chris' eyes. They were almost the same height and Chirs was even a bit taller which was unusual to Tom as people normally were smaller than him.  
"Chris."  
"Seeing something that you like?" Chris' look had something naughty about it and as Tom turned and saw that he had been looking at collars, necklaces with padlock and other things like that he blushed lightly.  
"Not really. No. I was just lost in thoughts."  
"Because of me." Chris simply said and Tom nodded. "Listen, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I'm just new in town and I need some friends and a bit of sex would be nice as well."  
"Right. But why don't you go to a club and get yourself someone... gay."  
"Because I think you are beautiful and ever since Kevin sent me your photo I can't stop thinking about how you look naked."  
Tom blushed again from head to toe at Chris' revelation.   
"Are you hungry?" Chris grinned at him.  
Automatically nodding he found his hand gripped by Chris and the Aussie tugged him along towards the restaurant. Holding open the door for him Chris asked quietly "Am I paying?"  
"No!" Tom nearly yelled at him, his face an expression of shock.  
"What a pity." Chris frowned as he followed Tom inside.

They were sat at a small table near the back were most of the light came from the candles.   
"Quite romantic, isn't it?" Chris asked while possessively braketing Tom's legs with his.  
After they had ordered there was an awkward silence until Chris reached for his hand and asked "So you're an actor as well?"  
"Yes." Tom tried to tug his hand away from Chris' grip but it was just too firm.  
"Are you in something at the moment?"  
"Just rehearsing for a play."  
"Really? Which one?"  
"Othello."  
"Shakespeare? Really?" Chris voice sounded a bit amused.  
"Yes. Of course an Aussie has no class to appreciate his work!" Tom snarled once again trying to get his hand back.  
"You noticed that I'm from Down Under." A soft smile spread on Chris' face "Maybe you can convince me of that old shit!"  
That's when the geek in Tom awoke and he started babbling about his love for Shakespeare's plays and work in general not understanding how anyone couldn't like it. Chris listened with interest and eventually let go of Tom's hand to watch him speak animatedly with his hands.   
Damn those hands... And those long fingers...

Finally their food arrived and they ate in silence mostly. Chris eventually stole a noodle from Tom's plate and not liking that the Brit tried to stab at Chris' hand but only hit the table.  
"Oi! That's mine!" He protested.  
"Just wanted to try. You can also try some of mine."  
Shaking his head Tom went back to his plate but when Chris wasn't expecting it anymore Tom stole a slice of meat from his plate. Not at all angry Chris grinned at him. Yes, Tom was just the way Chris liked his guys: sexy, playful and witty.

After they had finished the main course Chris ordered desert to Tom's dismay. But while they waited for it they broke into a friendly conversation about their families, their work nod their hobbies. By the time the bill came they knew quite a lot about each other.

Walking outside into the night Tom still hoped to get rid of Chris.  
"So, this was actually rather nice. Maybe we..."  
"Your place. Remember." Chris cut him off knowing Tom was trying to find a way out of this but he was determined to get what he wanted.  
"Chris, I don't think I can do this."  
"You've really never slept with a guy?"  
"No. Well, with a woman between us, yeah, but that's different."  
"Dirty boy!" Chris teased him. Grabbing Tom's hand again Chris brought it slowly to his crotch and Tom nearly screamed when his hand eventually touched the hard cock hidden in Chris pants. Drawing him in Chris whispered into his ear "Eversince our kiss earlier I was desperate for you, your touch,your smell and that damn soft, velvety voice of yours. Let's go before I fucking cum in my pants."

Waving over a cab Chris held the door open for Tom and after Tom hesitated for a moment he got in quickly followed by Chris. The cabby turned to look at them waiting for directions. Tom hesitated but eventually gave his address and the guy started to drive.

Tom fidgeted with his hands nervously all the way back to his flat still trying to think of a way how to get out of this arrangement with Chris. All too soon for Tom's liking they pulled up outside his flat. Reaching for his wallet his heart beat started to get faster every second.  
"That's on me." Chris grabbed his wrist and quickly paid the driver before opening the door and getting out. Reluctantly Tom followed him and for a few moments they just stood on the pavement and watched the cab disappeare.  
"So? Are we going in? Or would you rather do it in that alley?" Chris asked jokingly.  
"I still don't think this is a good idea. I mean, I'm not g..."  
"You're not gay. I know. But I want to sleep with you." Sensing Tom's unease and nervousness Chris suggested "Okay, listen, we go in, go to your room, take off our clothes and see what happens. If you don't get hard, no matter what I do, I'll just leave. Okay?"  
Tom took a relieved breath as there was no way he'd get hard because of a guy. "Fine." 

Just as Tom turned to let them in, Chris added "But if you do, this won't be the last time."  
Still sure he wouldn't be bothered by Chris he just nodded as he opened the door and led the way up to the fourth floor.   
Unlocking the appartment door he expected Anna to sit in the huge living / dining room but she was nowhere to be seen. Tom took off his shoes and jacket and Chris followed suit. From down the hall they could hear Anna talking, probably on the phone as there was only her voice. 

Again Tom paused until Chris raised his eyebrows asking to lead the way to his room. Sighing Tom started to head over to his door. He turned on the lights and looked around. It was a bit messy but not too much. The box of condoms and the bottle of lube were already waiting on his nightstand. Chris stepped in behind him and immediately closed and locked the door behind him. Thinking that Tom looked like a cornered animal Chris gently reached for his face and brushed his thumb over Tom's cheek before leaning in and claiming his lips in a passionate, one-sided kiss.

As Chris pulled back Tom automatically licked his lips tasting the other man on them. It felt so weird, so surreal. With one swift move Chris brushed off his shirt showing his well defined muscles. Tom couldn't help but stare and was caught off guard as Chris suddenly grabbed him for another kiss, only he didn't pull back that time. Instead he started to trail kisses down Tom's jaw to his ear where he gently bit his earlobe and continued his way down Tom's impossibly long neck while his fingers started to slowly unbutton the Brit's shirt. 

Somehow trapped in a stupor Tom held still as Chris continued to explore his body. As soon as all buttons where open Chris kissed down Tom's chest eventually biting the small, pink nipples which drew a gasp from Tom. Grinning to himself the Aussie continued placing kisses all over Tom's smooth chest while his hands explored his back.  
Finally Chris dropped to his knees before Tom and reached for the button of his jeans. To his surprise the English man didn't protest as he opened his jeans and slowly tugged it down his hips. Palming Tom's briefs-covered buttocks Chris placed a soft kiss on the semi-hard cock in Tom's underwear which suddenly seemed to rip Tom from his trance.  
"No. Stop. I can't." Taking a step back he stumbled over his own jeans down around his knees and hadn't Chris grabbed his waist tightly he would gave fallen.  
"There's nothing to be afraid of, Tom." To emphasise that, Chris once more kissed Tom's still semi-hard cock through the fabric. To his own shock Tom found that his traitorous body responded to what Chis was doing.  
"I'm not afraid. I just don't want to do this."  
"Do what? Get sucked off by a bloke? I'm rather good at that." Chris didn't wait for an answer or protest and tugged his fingers in the waistband of Tom's undies. Within a few second Tom was standing there basically naked.  
"You... Ahhhh! Fuck!"  
Chris silenced Tom's protests by tugging back his foreskin to reveal the beautiful pink head and sucking his gorgeous dick into his mouth while palming the heavy sac hanging underneath it.

First Tom wanted to shout at Chris but it felt so good how the Aussie's tongue caressed his growing erection, so he couldn't find the strength within himself to stop this, despite it was a man who was sucking his cock. He only protested again when Chris pulled off and slowly got up grinning at him. "See, you're hard. Wasn't too bad, was it?"  
Tom blushed as he realised what that possibly meant, he was angry. Angry at Chris for not playing fair but mostly at himself for falling into Chris game so easily. With a smug grin Chris stepped back a little staring down at Tom's now considerably bigger cock.  
"Fuck, mate. I'm not sure if I want to have all of that inside of me."  
"Well, you don't have to." Maybe this was his way out, so Tom felt like he should grab that oportunity.  
"No. You'll just have to stretch me properly beforehand with those impossible long fingers." With that Chris slowly opened his own pants and let them fall to his ankles along with his boxers. Stepping out of them he took a step towards Tom again and grabbed his neck pulling him in for yet another kiss. When their erections briefly touched Tom let out a moan of arousal which only encouraged Chris more. 

Tom was bored by Chris trying to make this seem "normal" by kissing him repeatedly and he almost wanted to say that Chris should just get on the bed so they could get over with everything but then something hard touched against his erection. First he couldn't quite figure what that hard thing was, so he enjoyed the touch and moaned, however, in the next moment horror struck him as he realised it must be Chris' cock. He tried to pull away but the Aussie's huge hand had a firm grip on his neck and as if he knew Tom was enjoying the rubbing of their cocks he brought their hips even closer together.  
Eventually each man felt a bit of wetness against his skin and as they looked down they saw their precum had rubbed onto the other's belly. Chris felt a deep happiness in his chest while Tom wanted to scream in horror. This couldn't be happening!

"Fuck! I want you inside me, Tom." Chris groaned as he reached down to tug Tom's pants and undies even lower.   
"No... I... this... no..."  
Chris had to chuckle "Didn't think you'd enjoy yourself that much, huh?"  
"No." It was nothing but the truth. He had feared that evening but now it was actually bringing him pleasure. But this couldn't be right! He wasn't gay!  
"Nothing wrong with enjoying yourself a little." Chris grinned as he lay down on bed invitingly spreading his legs. "Now get that lube and get going."  
"You don't think I'll hurt you? I mean, I'm big and even some women struggle to take me. I not think I should just..."  
Chris' chuckle stopped him. "Well, stupid, you obviously need to stretch me first, otherwise you'll split me in half."  
Furrowing his brows Tom stared at the naked man on his bed not knowing what to do.

"You've never done this before?" Chris eventually asked amusedly.  
"No, I told you I'm not gay."  
"Well, some women apparently like that, too."  
Nodding he thought about one of his exes and she told him before they even had sex for the first time that she loved anal sex when she was completely drunk one night. But as soon as she had seen his erection...   
"Not with me." Tom said quietly.

Sitting up Chris grabbed the bottle of lube and held it towards Tom "Put some on your fingers and then slowly push a finger into me. One after the other. Go slow."  
Reluctantly Tom grabbed the bottle, his erection slowly going back - at least until his eyes landed on Chris still very present erection and he had to think of their erections touching. It felt so wrong to be turned on by that but he couldn't help it.

Spreading a huge amount of lube on his index finger he slowly knelt down on the bed between Chris' legs. Stupidly staring at Chris cock and balls sort of blocking his way he finally felt brave enough and reached with his other hand for the Aussie's cock and laid it onto his belly. Chris watched as Tom proceeded giggling when his cock was placed on his hard abs.  
"You behave like you've never touched a cock."  
"Probably because I haven't. Apart from my own apparently."  
"Really? Never experimented in college when you were drunk or something?"  
"No." His finger had found Chris puckered hole and with an encouraging smile and nod from the man beneath him he pushed in.

First he was shocked just how tight it was then he was surprised by the heat there. Carefully he inserted his index finger to the second knuckle before slowly pulling out again almost all the way. As he continued he felt how the tight grip on his finger slowly eased. His eyes were fixed on where his finger was buried, so he didn't notice how Chris' nipples hardened in growing pleasure.  
"Now the second one." The Aussie's voice was low and finally Tom looked up to see his partner's pupils had widened in arousal.

Squeezing more lube onto his fingers he brought his index and middle finger to Chris' opening and pushed in awaiting resistence but to his surprise his fingers were easily swallowed. When they were fully buried Chris let out a moan, droplets of precum leaking from his shaft.  
"See what you do to me, Tom? And you haven't even touched my prostate." Chris smiled at him. "Now scissor your fingers inside me to stretch me further."  
For a moment Tom didn't move at all, just watched as white droplets slowly leaked from the red tip of Chris' cock and ran down onto his firm belly. Feeling his own cock twitch at the sight he blushed deeply. Why did he find that arousing?

"If you don't keep going we'll change positions. I'm usually in your position anyway." Chris' voice ripped him from his trance.  
Shaking his head lightly Tom continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Chris now also scissoring them and then he touched something hard and the Aussie let out a loud moan. Curious Tom brushed his fingers over that spot again only to make Chris nearly scream and his legs quiver.  
"Mate, if you keep touching my prostate, I'll cum already."  
"Sorry."  
"It's alright. It's your first time anyway. Now add the third finger."

Tom continued slowly making sure not to deliberately touch that hard spot and somehow he couldn't stop wondering how it felt to have that spot touched as it sent Chris, a mountain of a man, in such frenzy. 

Eventually even his fourth finger was inside Chris working him open.   
"Enough. Now fuck me. Please."  
Tom had to chuckle at Chris' desperate voice and only to tease him pressed all his fingers against his prostate.   
"FUUUUUUCK!" Chris screamed while his cock was twitching wildly until Tom pulled away and finally out. "You devil!" Heavily panting Chris clared at the Brit and when he saw Tom was still semi-hard he had to smile, so this whole thing didn't leave him unbothered. To move things forward Chris reached for Tom's huge cock and stroked it back to fully hard which didn't take too long. He then lay down again and grabbed the box of condoms - extra large ones, of course.  
He'd rather do it without and feel Tom's seed in him but he barely knew him and he wasn't keen on getting some sort of infection. Ripping the box open he took a condom out and handed it to Tom who quickly grabbed it.

In the few seconds he looked away to put the box back down Tom had already shoved the condom on himself and was spreading more lube over his giant dick. Chris felt something as fear in his belly as he watched him rub the lubricant over his shaft. Damn, his long fingers were just long enough to wrap around that impressive cock. He'd surely be sore in the morning.

Tom caught Chris staring as he coated himself with lube and saw the insecurity in his face. "We don't have to do this."  
"No. But I want it. Now, go on and fuck me!"  
Shrugging his shoulders Tom leaned over Chris bringing his hips in position. While holding himself up with his left arm he used his right hand to line his cock up with Chris' opening and then he thrust in.

Chris wanted to scream as the painful stretch of Tom's thick shaft went through him. The Brit immediately stopped, his cock head barely inside, looking worriedly at Chris. "You alright?"  
Nodding Chris felt the pain slowly subside and turning into pleasure. "Go on. Please."  
Hesitating for a moment Tom eventually moved his hips slowly forward although he wanted to fuck into Chris roughly, the tightness of his hole feeling amazing on his shaft, plus Chris hole felt hotter than any cunt ever had - or at least he thought so.

Tom watched intendly as he inched his way into Chris very slowly and hesitated every time Chris hissed or took a too sharp breath. Finally he was fully buried, his balls pressing against Chris' buttocks. Both their breathes were going fast each struggling with their own problem:   
Tom felt his cock tightly gripped inside Chris' hole and already fought not to cum due to the tight muscles around his base, while Chris still tried to accustom to Tom's rock-hard length without crying out in pain. Maybe this had been a mistake in the first place.

No! Chris wanted this, wanted to have sex with this gorgeous man. Of course he would have prefered it the other way round but maybe he could persuade Tom to try that the next time. Slowly the painful stretch turned into some dull feeling and he eventually realised that Tom was staring into his eyes not moving a bit.  
"What are you waiting for?" Chris asked.  
"I thought you had to adjust a little first. No?"  
Swallowing hard Chris nodded and when Tom involuntarily licked his lips Chris grabbed the Brit's neck and pulled him into a fevered kiss and for the first time that evening it wasn't a one-sided kiss. 

Soon Tom's tongue dominated Chris' and he let it happen as it just felt amazing. His cock was buried between their flat bellies and swelled even more, precum spreading on both their skin.  

Tom could feel Chris' hole clenching around him as he French-kissed him and a little wetness spread between them. Had the Aussie cum already. As if to answer him Chris let out a low moan and whispered "Fuck me. Please."  
"You sure?" Tom propped up on his elbows and looked down to meet the other man's gaze.  
"Yes. That's why I'm here after all."

When Tom started to move Chris whimpered in anticipation but that whimper turned into a full- on moan as Tom's thick cock-head dragged over his prostate. Hearing that Tom stopped pulling out immediately and thrust back in, but only about an inch and when Chris cursed him he dragged his cock over Chris' prostate again deliberately slowly.   
"St... AAAAH!... Stop... that!" Chris protested as he wanted sex and not to be tortured by some hot hetero by dragging his perfect, thick cock over his prostate. "Fuck me."

A moment later he wished he hadn't said that as Tom roughly thrust all the way in knocking the air from his lungs and he didn't stop. Instead the Brit was now chasing his own orgasm, not bothering about Chris' anymore.   
Tom found himself in a sort of bliss, everything and everyone around him drowned out of his consciousness. The friction of that tight ring of muscle against his cock just felt so good that he couldn't stop thrusting violently. Well, he generally liked it rougher anyway.

Chris on the other hand first just lay there in utter shock as Tom was wildly fucking into him. First he felt the slight pain but then the pleasure built as Tom's rough thrusts endlessly stimulated his prostate and all too soon he came painting both thir chests with his hot cum. He couldn't remember when he had cum with his dick untouched for the last time and it wasn't over just yet.

Tom barely realised Chris shooting his seed onto his chest but he very well noticed the hot, velvety walls around him clenching tightly. Still he couldn't stop as his own orgasm was building higher and higher within him. And when Chris came screaming for the second time Tom climaxed as well deep inside another man for the first time in his life and it hadn't been bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although there'll be more Hiddlesworth, don't expect Tom being turned gay. The story'll be way more complicated than that and if you've read my stuff before, you'll know that.  
> Thanks for reading guys!


	5. Sore?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Tom enjoyed his first gay experience?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit but here we go. Plus next chapter is ready soon as well. Just have to read over it once more. Until then: Enjoy!

Heavily panting Tom rolled to the side, his cock slipping out of Chris with a wet sound. Chris let out a little yelp as he suddenly felt so empty. It felt so wrong to be so empty all of a sudden, he wanted Tom back inside him and he wanted to feel the Brit's hot seed inside him. Fuck!

"You okay, man?" Tom eventually asked propped up on his elbow.  
"You nearly tore me apart, Tom. Fuck!"  
Wrapping the used condom in a hanky Tom grinned to himself. "That's what you wanted." He looked over at the Aussie seeing the thick white ropes of cum all over his toned chest. "Made quite the mess there." Winking at Chris, Tom handed him a box of tissues.  
"Not only there." Chris grinned and wiped a few drops of his sperm off Tom's chest, brought it to his mouth and sucked it off. "You seemed to have enjoyed yourself, Tom."

Tom's head blushed crimson as he thought about the feeling of Chris' asshole around his shaft. But was it gay to enjoy anal sex? He didn't feel attracted when he looked at Chris or better his body, however, if he saw breasts...

Almost like reading his mind Chris said "Don't worry. We're all a little bi."  
Confused Tom stared back at him. "What?"  
"I mean no-one is 100 percent straight or homosexual. Men or women."  
Silently Tom thought about this for a few moments. Was Chris right?  
"God, you look gorgeous when in thoughts." Chris found himself gripping Tom's neck and kissing him again. As he rolled to his side he got the first taste of how sore he'd be the next morning as a dull throb ached in his back but he didn't mind because it only reminded him of what they had done.

Holding Tom close he tugged the blanket out from underneath them as he started to feel cold after two intense orgasms. Tom looked at him silently asking if he really was planning to stay the night but Chris only wrapped his arm around Tom's thinner body and pulled him close. Their now flaccid cocks touching Tom tried to pull away but he didn't stand a chance against Chris tight embrace. 

Kissing him Chris gently brushed his fingers along Tom's side down to his hips and up again. Eventually Tom stopped struggling and relaxed a little, so Chris got bolder and cupped Tom's buttock with his huge hand. "Next time you'll be mine." His tone was full of passion and lust but to Tom's surprise not at all threatening. "When have you last been checked for sexual transmittable diseases?"   
Furrowing his brows Tom shook his head "Why?"  
"Because I'd love to feel your skin on mine when we fuck. Without that interfering latex."  
"I don't think I want to do this again, Chris. I mean, don't get me wrong it was alright but I just don't..."  
Putting his index finger onto Tom's incredible soft lips he wrapped his fingers around Tom's cock. "We will do this again. I know you're wondering how it feels to be fucked, to have your prostate stimulated with another man's cock." To proof his point Chris pressed a finger against Tom's perineum making him gasp and his cock swell. 

With one quick move Chris threw Tom onto his back and slipped under the sheets. Totally shocked of what just happened Tom stared down at where Chris' head was between his legs. He could actually feel the Aussie's breath against his hard shaft.  
"A bit dark down here." Tugging the blanket off Tom Chris grinned up at him. "Look at that perfect cock." Playing with Tom's foreskin Chris exposed the pink tip of his cock looking at it closely. "So?"  
"Jesus, what are you doing?"  
"I want to taste you." Teasing him the Aussie ran his tongue over the sensitive tip. "Do I have to get some penicillin tomorrow or will I be fine?"  
Against his will Tom blurted out "I never had unprotected sex!"  
"Very good. I'm clean as well. Got checked about a month ago and you're my first since." With that said Chris swallowed Tom's cock, at least as much as he could take. Sucking hard he soon heard Tom's moans and his wiggling stopped.

Tom felt Chris take his semi-hard cock in his mouth and suck. Wanting to pull away he tried to move up the bed but couldn't as the Aussie had a firm grip on his hips, then Chris swirled his tongue around his thick shaft before sucking at it as if he wanted to suck his seed right from his balls. "So good." He stopped struggling as his arms buckled under him and he fell onto his back. Damn! This was the best blow job of his entire life!

When Tom eventually came it was really hard and Chris had to struggle with swallowing every last droplet. In the end a few drops spilled from his mouth and ran down his chin. Wiping himself clean he had to smile about Tom's utterly spent look.

Still breathing hard after that intense orgasm Tom nearly jumped out of his skin when Chris suddenly was on top of him and hadn't Chris thrust his cum-soaked tongue into his mouth he would have screamed.  
Chris tasted weird, different from the other kisses, somehow bitter. It took him a while in his post-orgasmic haze to realise he was tasting his own cum. Disgusted he shoved Chris back but the Aussie just laughed. "Never tried your own spunk? By the way it's quite nice."  
"No. Why would I?"  
Wrapping an arm around Tom's waist Chris lay down beside him "To see what your girlfriends have to endure when they suck you off." He pulled the blanket over them again hiding their nakedness. "You've never been curious?"  
"No!"   
"But you've fingered your own ass and rubbed your prostate?" Chris was certain he already knew the answer and Tom's short "no" confirmed it. "So your ass is basically still virginal?"  
"Oh, shut up!" Tom tried to shove Chris away, he was tired and wanted to sleep but the Aussie made no move to leave instead cuddled into the pillow with his arm wrapped around Tom.

"What are you doing?" Tom couldn't conceal his shock.  
"Sleep. What do you think?" Chris placed a tender kiss on Tom's cheek while also wrapping a leg around the English man feeling his sore butt with every small move.  
"No. You'll leave!"  
"No, I won't. What would Anna think if I just pissed off after fucking? And now relax." Chris started to rub Tom's soft skin with his huge hand closing his eyes. It didn't take long and he had fallen asleep.  
Tom, however, spent a while staring at the ceiling before he reached for the light switch. It was impossible for him to shove the Aussie out of the bed never mind away from him. His thoughts were spinning around what had happened. Had he really had sex with a bloke? Was that bloke still in bed next to him? Could he feel his cock against his hip?   
It took almost two hours until his exhaustion finally sent him to sleep.

 

The next morning Chris woke early because he needed to pee. First he didn't know where he was but when he felt the soft skin against his palm and his butt deliciously throbbing everything came back to him. To his surprise Tom had cuddled into his embrace and they lay spooning, Chris cock only millimetres away from Tom's virgin hole. Only to torment the Aussie more Tom shifted a little and rubbed his butt into his crotch.  
"Fuck! If I hadn't that audition at ten...," he thought before carefully moving away from Tom. Pulling on his shorts he quietly headed to the door. He had no idea where the bathroom was but the place wasn't that big.

He stepped into the huge living room and looked around only to see the girl from the day before sitting at small dining table.   
"Morning." Slowly heading towards her he rubbed his eyes.  
"Morning." Anna couldn't help but stare at Chris or better his naked chest which made Chris chuckle.  
"Like what you see?"  
"Ahm." She shook her head "No. Ahm. Yes. You're in quite a good shape." Blushing she went back to sip her coffee.  
"Thanks. Could you tell me where the bathroom is?" He really needed to use the toilet.  
"Down the hall second on the left."

After relieving himself Chris headed back to Tom's room but stopped on his way. "Do you happen to have some coffee left?"  
"Sure just help yourself. Cups are right above the coffee machine." She yawned loudly before quickly apologising.  
"Hope it's not because of us. Weren't too loud, were we?" Chris couldn't help himself.  
"No and no. I mean I think I've heard you when you came but other than that..."  
"Sorry. It was just so good and the last time has been a while." Filling two cups he looked at them wondering how Tom liked his coffee.  
"Black." Anna answered with a smile.  
"Really?" He thought Tom would be more of a "loads of milk and sugar person". Grabbing the cups he slowly headed towards Tom's room but her chuckle made him stop. "Something funny?"  
"You're a bit sore, aren't you?" Biting her bottom lip she tried to keep from laughing as Chris face turned a deep red now.  
"That obvious?"   
"Kind of. Sorry."  
"It's alright. I'll have my revenge." He winked at her "See you later, Anna."  
"See you, Chris."

 

On tiptoes Chris sneaked back into Tom's room holding the two mugs. In the light falling in through the door he got a good sight of Tom's sleeping face. Damn, he looked so cute. And those long eyelashes. Why did he always fall for the wrong guys?

After putting the mugs down Chris turned off his boxers again and got into bed behind Tom. Slowly exploring the Brit's soft skin, Chris wished he could wake up with Tom every morning. Had he really fallen for Tom so deeply?   
In response he felt his cock swell and insistingly press against that beautiful, round ass. God, what he'd give to fuck Tom now. But unfortunately he needed to leave in less than an hour and he wanted to take his time as it would be Tom's first time.

In his sleepy haze Tom didn't realise what the hard thing poking into his butt was, so he wiggled his hips a bit against it to find out. However, as a loud moan could be heard behind him, he was suddenly wide awake. Chris!   
He moved away from the other man as wide as possible without falling out of bed.  
"What the hell are you doing?" His voice sounded still raspy from sleep.  
"Got hard while watching a beautiful man sleeping."  
Tom was torn between thanking him for the compliment or yelling at him for being such a perv, instead he searched the floor of his dimly lit room for his pants.

Sensing the Brit's unease Chris quickly apologised "Mate, please. I'm sorry. I just really like you. Not just for the way you look, or the way your thick cock feels inside me but for the person you are. You're warm-hearted, kind and passionate - some would probably say uncool. You're everything I like in a person. I know you're not gay but if you're honest you'll have to admit you liked what happened last night, even if you're maybe repulsed by the idea."  
Staring at Chris' dark frame Tom remembered how good it had felt to fuck Chris. It had been so tight. But what upset and bothered him was that he had liked the way it had felt to have their erections rub against each other. "Chris, you're really nice. And I think we could be friends. But I certainly won't be your boyfriend."

Not showing his disappointment Chris nodded "Right. Then what about fuck-friends." Tom looked as if he wanted to protest, so he added quickly "At least until either of us has found a partner."   
"Chris! I'm not gay."  
"But bi. Come on, be honest with yourself. You had a good time fucking me otherwise you wouldn't have cum."

Even in the semi-dark Chris could see Tom was blushing. "And you liked the way I sucked you off." He grinned because he could actually watch how the blanket slowly started to tent around Tom's massive cock. He could see tears welling up in the Brit's eyes and quickly moved closer hugging him. "There's nothing wrong about enjoying gay sex or being with a man." Gently kissing a tear away from his cheek, Chris pressed Tom to his chest. First Tom's body was stiff but when Chris rubbed his sides a little he eventually relaxed into the embrace rubbing his cheek against Chris' firm pecs.

They stayed like that for a bit until Tom's head moved and he looked into the Aussie's eyes. "Is that coffee I'm smelling."  
Chuckling Chris reached for the mugs and handed one to Tom "Apparently."  
"Thanks." Taking the mug from Chris huge hand he had to smile and despite his moral doubts this didn't feel bad at all.

While drinking their coffee Chris told Tom about his upcoming audition and as Tom knew the director from one of his (failed) auditions he gave Chris some tips about what the man liked. Eventually they got up and when Chris opened the blinds they saw each other naked in the light of day for the first time.  
Tom's eyes were fixed on Chris' still semi-hard cock, without having a clue why. Of course Chris noticed and smiled. "Are you still curious how it feels to be on the other end?"   
Startled Tom quickly turned looking away. "Ahm. No."  
"That wasn't quite convincing. We can try tonight if you want?"  
"I don't... No... I can't... This..."  
"Don't be so shy. I know you're curious about it. I promise you'll like it."

Once again Tom's face was a deep red. He couldn't admit he really was curious about it. No way. Luckily Chris sensed his struggling mind and eased the situation by changing the subject.   
"You don't mind if I'll use your shower."  
"No. Not at all. It's down..."  
"I know. Been to the loo already. Maybe you could make us some breakfast?"  
"Okay. Sure." 

Tom watched Chris awkwardly waddle out of his room and felt a pang of guilt "Have I hurt you? I'm really sorry. I..."  
Chris grinned widely at him "It's alright. Only reminds me of the great sex I had last night."

While Chris showered Tom prepared some bacon and eggs which they ate in mostly silence a while later. Tom still felt conflicted about the whole thing. Should he see Chris again?  
As if reading his mind once again Chris suggested "You know what, I'll come around tonight. We can talk about it and maybe try a little touching. And if you're fine with it we can go further. I won't force you as I want to make it good for you. Alright?"  
To his own surprise he felt himself nod and Chris smiled at him lovingly.

About 15 minutes later Chris was gone and Tom at home alone. He needed to go to rehearsals in the afternoon, so he still had some time. Remembering Chris sticky seed on his chest he headed to the shower and scrubbed every inch of his body at least twice. But when he rubbed his body wash over his ass cheek he held in for a moment. 

His heartbeat accelerated as he brought his finger to his anus and gently pressed against that tight ring of muscle. It burnt as he pushed his finger in to the first knuckle, so he immediately pulled it out again. This couldn't feel good. No way.

Washing his hair he still felt the light burn and eventually he couldn't resist it but try again, only this time he coated his index finger with his body wash before going for it.

It still burnt a little but his finger went in easily. The feeling was awkward at first but he soon got used to it. Carefully he crooked his finger in the direction he had felt that hard spot inside Chris the night before and when his fingertip found it, his knees nearly buckled.  
"FUUUUUCK!" He quickly pulled away again but it was too late, his cock was already filling with blood.

Gently stroking over that spot again without applying that much pressure it still felt good. Like that he played testingly with his prostate until precum was leaking from his tip. Wrapping his fingers around his shaft he wanked off while his other hand was still at his back entrance teasing that delicious spot inside of him and when he finally came it was one of the most intense orgasms of his life.

After his shower Tom headed straight to his room and turned on his computer. He opened Google and typed two words: anal sex.  
It took a while to find a website with actual helpful information on the subject and not just porn. Carefully reading everything he wasn't quite sure if he was turned on or disgusted. He was so lost in the subject that he nearly forgot about the rehearsals and just about managed to be on time. 

While the other days had gone quite well that day was horrible but not only because of him unable to concentrate but also some others. So eventually the director yelled at all of them and they started again. By the time they finished Tom had totally forgotten about Chris and what might happen later.


	6. Like a Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is IT happening???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm spoiling you. Two chapters in two days. Don't know when the next will be up as I've started to write a new story as well...

Once home everything came crushing back on him. Having read about the preparation before the anal intercourse he fought with himself. If he did that, it was basically giving his consent to everything. And he couldn't do that. Instead he started cooking and luckily Anna came in soon and distracted his thoughts.  
"Hi, Tommy. Everything fine?" She hugged and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Don't call me that!" He hated it when people called him that.  
"I have to after last night. God you really gave it to Chris. I thought he'd scream the house down." She chuckled at Tom's shocked expression. "Was it that good?" Winking at him she unbuttoned her blouse while heading over to her room. Unlike the other days she left her door open while changing into a pair of yoga pants.   
Tom was busy stirring the sauce so he didn't notice that but when she came back into the kitchen topless with only a thin layer of laze covering her round breasts, he immediately felt the rush of blood shooting into his shaft. Staring at her slightly visible nipples he adjusted his pants to hide his growing erection. 

Luckily she put on a wide, black t-shirt before stepping to his side helping him to prepare dinner. "Chris must have been quite sore this morning." She giggled and when Tom blushed she playfully punched his upper arm. "Don't be shy. We're friends. You can tell me."  
"Fine."  
"So how was it?"  
"Good."  
"Just good." She raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, I mean, he's really nice and... I don't know."  
"You'll see him again?"  
"I guess." Tom nervously fidgeted with his hands.  
"He said this morning he'll have his revenge. Are you scared?" He didn't answer but something in his reaction told her she was quite close. "Is he that big?"  
Confused Tom stared at her. "What?"  
"Well, apparently Chris is planning to fuck you, so..."  
Shaking his head it felt weird to talk to her about this.  
"I know you said you usually fuck but haven't you tried it?"  
"No." Shit. He shouldn't have said that.  
"What? You're joking? Even I have... And I'm a woman."  
Tom somehow felt helpless now what could he say to get out of this.  
"Don't worry. Just tell Chris and I'm sure he'll be careful and go slow. Maybe you'll enjoy it more than you think. When I did it the first time it felt weird but now I quite enjoy it actually. And it's even better with a dildo up the other end." She winked at him while lightly blushing.

Tom couldn't tell her how grateful he actually felt for her telling him those intimate details as it made him feel less stupid, so he hugged her tightly. She was definitely one of the best friends he had. 

A bit later they sat at the dining table. Shaking her head eventually she chuckled "You know, Tom, it's really weird that you're gay and never tried... you know what."  
Shyly shrugging he shoved a fork pasta in his mouth.  
"I probably ask too much but... have you ever had sex with a girl or did you know from the beginning that you fancied men?"  
"Well, I..." Better now than never, he thought but hesitated. "I have had sex with women..." Before he could continue she interrupted "But you don't like it?"  
"No. Yes. It's good. Different." Should he just tell her? But what would she do? Making up his mind he decided to be honest, although he wasn't sure any longer that he was straight. "I'm bi, I guess." Right when he said that the doorbell rang and he wasn't sure if she had even heard him.

Instead of screaming at him she smiled "I'll get it." As her smile grew even bigger on her face while heading to the door, he knew it wasn't intended for him. And when she opened and only found Chris standing there her facial expression turned into disappointed.  
"Hi, Anna. How are you?"  
"Great. Come in Chris." She stepped aside and jealously watched as Chris approached Tom and tenderly kissed him.

For a while they sat at the dining table and talked until their dishes were empty. Anna watched how Chris' and Tom's hands occasionally touched like a couple madly in love, so she offered to clean up to give them more time, after all it looked like Carl wouldn't show up once more.

Tugging Tom to his feet, Chris led him to the bedroom closing the door. Before Tom could react he was pressed against the wall with his back and the Aussie was French kissing him while pressing his hard crotch against Tom.   
Finally Chris retreated from his mouth, however, only to kiss over Tom's jaw to his ear and down his throat.   
"Chris! Sto... Ahh!" A large hand was making his way up Tom's chest underneath his shirt until finding a pleasantly hard nipple.  
"I've missed you. Damn. Could barely concentrate on anything. Except your magnificent body. And that gorgeous cock of yours." Between every sentence Chris sucked at Tom's throat eventually leaving love bites.  
"Chris... No... I don't think... Oh, God!!!" Chris gently nibbled at his earlobe while rubbing his nipples and humping their crotches together. To his own surprise Tom found himself moaning like a whore and felt his cock harden.

"Forget about all those prejudices towards gays and just enjoy yourself. Let your body guide you. And dare I say, I think your body is enjoying himself." To emphasise his point Chris palmed Tom's growing erection while slowly lifting his shirt. Automatically Tom raised his arms and Chris easily took it off. Grinning at Tom's thin chest he involuntarily licked his lips. And then something utterly shocking happened.  
Tom grabbed Chris' neck and pulled him into a fevered kiss shoving the surprised Aussie backwards until their legs hit the frame of the bed and finally they fell onto it. Tom, landing on the still dumbfounded Chris, greedily rubbed their fabric-covered crotches together while thrusting his tongue into Chris' mouth.  
"Tom?" Chris felt his own cock leaking with precum and as he didn't want to cum in his pants he grabbed Tom's hips as he still didn't stop. "Tom?!"

The Brit was in a deep haze of arousal by this time, his brain basically turned off, as his body was seeking its pleasure. The feeling of friction of another hard cock was all he needed as he kept thrusting. Only when Chris basically screamed his name and had his hips in a firm – almost bruising – grip, he slowly realised what he was doing.   
Blushing crimson Tom quickly got off Chris and started to apologise. Ashamed that those primal instincts had taken over his body, he reached for his discarded shirt but a strong arm grabbed his wrist.

"Don't be ashamed." Chris gently turned Tom towards him and was somehow shocked that the Brit had tears in his eyes. "You're amazing. I just don't want to cum in my pants."  
With a shy smile Tom only now realised how close he was himself and Chris was right: he didn't want to cum in his pants either. Nodding he let himself be held by the much stronger Aussie as he whispered "sorry" once more.  
"It's quite alright. It actually was rather arousing. But maybe we should just take off our clothes before we go on." With one swift move Chris discarded his shirt before unbuttoning his trousers and shoving them down. As he looked back at Tom he noticed the Brit had been staring at him, or better the wet spot on his grey boxers. "See how close you've got me with your dry-humping."  
"So..."  
"No. No more. Don't be ashamed. Why don't you take of your pants as well and we continue?"

Looking at him, Tom considered doing just that for a moment his inner voice arguing why he should or shouldn't do it. Eventually he slowly unbutton his pants as well and while standing up he shoved them down to his ankles along with his undies. He stepped out of them and took off his socks as well and once he was completely naked he turned towards Chris, who was casually lying on his bed watching him strip. For a moment Tom was torn to cover his erection but when Chris shifted out of his boxers as well revealing his own, he sighed. What was he doing here? Why was he so curious about all this?

Invitingly spreading his legs Chris asked with a smile "Want to continue?"  
Truth was Tom really wanted to, he wanted their hard cocks rub together, wanted to feel his belly covered in the other man's seed. Without saying anything Tom got on top of Chris thrusting his hard cock against Chris'. For a moment their eyes met and then they both started to kiss and not that much later they both came pretty much at the same time covering each other with their sperm.

Still panting hard Tom rolled off and lay on his back staring at the ceiling. It was Chris who moved first, rolling onto his side and propping up on his elbow he stared down at Tom's flat chest and belly which were covered in white spurts of cum much like his own chest.  
"That was nice. I never was a big fan of that, not until tonight." Kissing Tom's forehead he lay down wrapping an arm around the Brit's waist.

Silently they lay for a while, Chris staring at Tom whose mind was racing with confusion. He couldn't like this. No way. He had another man's semen all over his chest, that wasn't hot, that was disgusting. This was wrong! But why did it feel so damn good then?  
He was getting cold, so he eventually moved and his eyes met Chris'. The giant Aussie was smiling lovingly at him and only then he noticed that one of his massive paws was wrapped around his waist. 

"How are you feeling?"   
"Filthy." Tom felt how Chris' cum slowly dried against his chest.  
Chuckling Chris smiled "Me too. But I don't mind it."   
Their eyes were glued together and both felt the intimacy of the whole thing when the doorbell broke the spell. They both looked over at the door and listened how Anna opened and let out a squeal.

Shrugging their shoulders they chuckled.  
"How was your audition?" Tom asked out of real interest.  
"Quite good, I'd say. They invited me for another one. Thanks to you and your tips."  
"Don't be ridiculous."  
"No I mean it. They w..." A loud moan made him stop and they stared at the wall. Looking at each other they started to chuckle as apparently Anna had some fun herself tonight.  
"And you? How was your day?"  
"Alright. Rehearsals weren't too good today. Everybody was a bit lacking in concentration. Thanks to you, on my part."  
"Why's that?" Chris was amused that he could cause Tom such distraction.  
Tom blushed thinking about what he had done in the shower and googled afterwards. Shrugging his shoulders he stared down at the mattress between them.  
"I've made you curious, haven't I?" Chris asked with a big grin on his face.  
"I might have researched a bit." Tom admitted sheepishly.  
"And?"  
"And, what?"  
"What did you find out with your research?"  
"Uhm... I... It's... It feels alright, I guess."  
"Just alright?" Chris was amused by Tom's obvious shyness. "Maybe I should show you and if you still just think it's 'alright' I'll leave you as you're a hopeless case then."  
"But I haven't... prepared."  
Furrowing his brows Chris stared at Tom not knowing what he was talking about. "Prepared? I'll do that. I'll stretch..."  
"No. Not that. You know, cleaned up the m..."  
"Oh!" Now Chris had to grin even wider "You've really gotten into the subject. That's good. Did you wash?"  
"I had a shower this morning after you've left."  
"That's good enough. For now anyway."  
"But I don't want to be disgusting or anything."  
"That's really sweet, especially from a straight guy."  
"I don't think... You might be right about the bi thing, I guess."  
"God, you're really cute." Chris kissed him while next door it sounded like they were ready to finish. "I tell you what. We go to the bathroom and I show you how to..."  
"No. I don't want you to see that. I mean, I wouldn't want to see it either. It surely would turn you off."  
"Okay. Fine. Then I'll explain..."  
"Don't have to." He had actually read a blog of some guy explaining in detail how he prepared himself for his boyfriend. Now Tom had to smile at Chris' slightly shocked expression. "Just wanted to be prepared."  
"You're amazing. Can't wait for it."

Struggling with himself if he really wanted this, Tom eventually rolled out of bed and grabbed his undies. Quickly turning them on, before he changed his mind, he headed to the bathroom without looking back at Chris.

 

Chris had a stupid, wide grin on his face all the time while waiting for Tom to come back. This was better than he could ever have dreamed of. He still was sore from the night before but the light throbbing in his backside only made his anticipation bigger and he felt his cock already swelling. He had to go slow, he knew that and he would take his time as he wanted to make it good for Tom. His own first time had been nothing but painful and he had felt used afterwards. He knew that if Tom enjoyed himself it wouldn't be the last time and he wanted that very much.   
Hearing the front door open and close rather loudly he wondered if Anna was in a fuck relationship as well, although he had the hope that Tom eventually would want more with him. Chris nearly burst of happiness when earlier Tom had initiated the kiss, however, Chris was pretty sure Tom just acted out of his pleasure and not really wanted to kiss him.

The minutes ticked by and it felt like hours to him. To distract himself he got up and went through Tom's DVD collection seeing some of his own favourite movies as well. Opening the wardrobe he was surprised about the amount of books in there. Tom's clothes were crammed into a tiny space, the rest of the huge wardrobe was filled with books. But thinking about it, it fitted Tom as Chris somehow could easily imagine him as a shy bookworm, a geek. Not that he minded at all.   
He was just randomly grabbing one of the books when the door opened and the object of his desire stood there, still only in his tight undies, his cheeks flushed.

"There you are. I hope you don't mind that I sniffed around a little." Chris put the book back down and headed over to Tom gently reaching for his hand. The Brit slightly flinched at his touch but didn't pull away entirely.

 

Tom felt so embarrassed about what he was just doing. If you had sex with a woman (like a normal man), you wouldn't have to do that, he thought at one point. Maybe he should just go back to his room and tell Chris to piss off.   
He looked at himself in the mirror, his blond curls tussled and his face red, then his eyes landed on a white mark on his chest. Somehow on auto-pilot he reached for the sticky spot collecting a bit with his finger and bringing it to his mouth. It tasted weird. He remembered Chris kissing him after sucking him off the night before. The taste had been similar but definitely not the same.   
   
Eventually he managed to move away from the mirror, he put his undies back on and headed back to his room, still not knowing what to do. On one hand he was really curious and on the other terrified. He couldn't let another man fuck him. No way.  
Standing in his door he watched as the Aussie pulled out one of his books, still naked and semi-hard. He realised that Chris had said something but his mind was elsewhere and when Chris touched him he was somehow surprised that he was still there.

Sensing that Tom was not sure about any of this, Chris slowly tugged him along and sat him onto the bed, his erection unfortunately growing.  
"Listen, Tom," he put his right hand against Tom's neck gently running his thumb along his jaw "we don't have to to any of this. I won't force you to do something you don't want. You're probably still shocked that you enjoyed yourself last night that much. Or earlier. So if you're not ready for this it's fine. We can just talk or watch a movie. Or I'll leave you alone."

First Tom's eyes were fixed on a spot on the wall but eventually he looked at Chris and found that the Aussie was looking at him with... Passion? Love?   
Somehow this both concerned and soothed him. Was Chris in love with him? No. That wasn't possible, after all he knew that Tom wasn't gay. Not really anyway.  
"I..." One thought went through his mind "Fuck it!" so he finally said "Okay. Let's do this."

Chris couldn't believe his luck as he pulled Tom into another passionate kiss and to his surprise, the Brit kissed back a little. Licking his lips Chris slowly stood and reached for Tom's undies. Lifting his hips he helped Chris to take them off.   
Tom slowly moved up the bed until his head was resting on his pillow. Watching as Chris got the bottle of lube and knelt on the bed at his feet. Suddenly he just knew he would be too embarrassed to look at the other man the entire time. "Ahm... Chris?" He didn't want to offend the Aussie so he thought about how to best say it. "I don't think I can look at you the whole time. Not because I don't like the way you look, it's just... I..."  
"You're shy. And a bit ashamed." Chris simply stated and Tom nodded at him whilst biting his bottom lip. Cutest thing he'd ever seen , thought Chris. "You can go on all fours or lie on your belly."  
Nodding again Tom turned around lying down on his belly gripping his pillow tightly.  
"You might want to lift your dick up to your belly, otherwise it might be a bit uncomfortable once you get hard." Chris gently stroked his fingers down Tom's back watching as the Brit adjusted his position.

 

As Tom's muscles were all tense Chris slowly massaged his back until he eventually relaxed, only then Chris moved his hands lower and gently kneaded Tom's buttocks. With slow and careful movements he parted Tom's cheeks to take a look at his pink hole. His own cock was already desperate when he reached for the lube. 

 

Tom started to relax into Chris touch and lay his head down onto the pillow while the Aussie massaged his back and finally his rear. Feeling cold air against his opening he tensed up a little again but a moment later the feeling was gone again. He started to think it hadn't been the best idea to lie on his belly after all because he couldn't see what Chris was doing when a yelp escaped him. 

 

Chris had once more parted his butt cheeks using his thumb and index finger of his left and while lifting the bottle of lube with his right and squeezing some lubricant directly onto Tom's hole. He had to smile at the little yelp Tom let out as the cold liquid touched his heated skin. While Chris' left hand stayed in place the right put the lube back down before moving to Tom's perfect butt. Spreading the lube around Tom's hole carefully Chris instructed him to breath slowly and deeply.   
Eventually Chris pressed his pinkie gently against the tight pucker and it slowly disappeared into the heat of Tom's body.

 

The cool of the lube was soon gone and Chris gentle touches felt actually good. Closing his eyes he relaxed into the touch and then something pressed against his back entrance and in the next moment breached it. Tom's eyes shot open again as he felt Chris' finger slowly gliding deeper into him. It didn't feel good but also not bad, so he didn't move and let Chris continue and just like that the finger was gone again.  
"Everything still good?" Chris asked in a soft voice.   
"Mhm." Nodding Tom looked at him over his shoulder seeing him grab the bottle of lube again. 

Only a few moments later that pressure was there again only a bit harder this time and as the finger slid in this time the stretch was actually a bit painful.  
"Shhhh. Relax. Take deep breathes."

 

Chris was surprised how easily his pinkie had gone in, so he decided to use his index finger next. Tom's eyes on him had made him even harder and he would have loved nothing more than to just take him but he didn't want to hurt him. Using more lube he brought his index finger to Tom's asshole and pressed in. Immediately stopping when Tom tensed up, he tried to sooth him. Damn, he really was tight! “Like a virgin,” Chris thought and nearly broke out laughing.  
Eventually when he had relaxed once more Chris continued slowly and carefully.

 

First Tom thought about stopping Chris as the stretch felt slightly uncomfortable but once Chris' finger easily went in and out he found he actually liked the sensation. He had no idea how long Chris kept thrusting that one finger in and out of him but it eventually wasn't enough for him anymore, so he shifted a little trying to change the ankle in order to make Chris hit THAT spot. However, the Aussie just chuckled "So greedy, Tom? I want you to cum from my cock and not my fingers."   
Feeling more lube being squeezed onto his butt hole he automatically raised his hips invitingly.   
"You think you're ready for a second finger?"  
"Yes." Tom's voice was filled with want but as soon as he felt the painful stretch of the second finger he immediately regretted agreeing to this in the first place.

 

"Shhhhh. It's alright. Let it happen. Remember breathing." Chris held his fingers in place knowing that Tom only needed a bit to adjust and suddenly pulling out wouldn't be good either. When he finally felt him relax again he carefully inserted the two digits and continued to stretch Tom.   
Occasionally Chris pressed his thumb against Tom's perineum or rubbed his balls and in the end gave Tom what he wanted although it wasn't on purpose as he brushed his prostate while scissoring his thick fingers inside the Brit. And as he continued the thrusts of his long fingers he saw in awe and wonder that Tom was thrusting his hips into the mattress seeking friction with his now obviously hard cock.

 

Taking shaky breathes Tom did what Chris had said and took slow deep breathes while the painful stretch in his butt made tears well up in his eyes. Luckily it soon subsided and when Chris fingers slid into him he felt blood flowing into his dick and when Chris stroked his perineum and balls he soon was fully hard. Nearly screaming he felt Chris fingers at his prostate and automatically thrust his hips into the mattress seeking his release.   
It actually started to feel good!!!

 

The third finger went in rather easily to both their surprise. Now they both were rock-hard craving their release. Almost an hour had gone by and Chris was desperate to be inside Tom.  
"Do you still want to do this?" He asked hoping that the answer was 'yes'.   
For a moment Tom was quiet but after a loud moan he whispered a barely audible "yes."

Without much thinking Chris pulled out his fingers and coated his cock with lube. Feeling suddenly empty Tom looked over his shoulder right when Chris lined his erection up with his entrance and then he thrust in.

 

Tom wanted to protest and scream in pain. It almost felt like he was split in half by Chris' thick cock, he couldn't even imagine how it must have felt for Chris the night before with Tom's even bigger cock in his butt. Then Chris started to nibble at his neck and stroke his sides and really slowly the pain subsided.

 

Chris on the other hand fought not to cum the moment he had entered Tom, his tight ring of muscle giving him unimaginable pleasure. However, he also felt Tom tensing up and so he resisted the urge to pound into the other man as hard as he could and started to kiss and caress him.  
Eventually when he suckled at the spot under Tom's ear he got a moan and his hot, velvety walls clenched around him. Carefully he pulled out a bit and went back in angling his hips a bit upwards in order to hit Tom's prostate.

 

The kissing was rather nice nevermind the gentle touches. Tom never thought a bull of a man like Chris could be so tender. Then he discovered one of his soft spots right under his ear and he couldn't help it but moan and thrust his still hard cock into the mattress.   
When he felt Chris move out he was somehow relieved but only until he felt him thrust in again. And then he saw stars...  
"FUUUUUCK!" Chris thick shaft rubbed over his prostate and he felt the first precum leak onto the sheets. For a moment he worried about ruining the bed but then Chris did it again... and again...

 

Tom's scream of pure pleasure aroused Chris more than anything ever had and he repeated the move making sure to drag his thick cock head over that sensible bundle of nerves every single time.  
It didn't take long and Tom was shaking underneath him obviously only seconds away and Chris knew that the clenching of Tom's muscles around him would set him off as well. Right then he realised he had forgotten to use a condom in all his eagerness. But it was too late as Tom was already coming with a loud "YEEEEEES!"  
Hissing in pleasure Chris wanted to pull out and spurt his seed into a hanky but Tom's butt was too tight that moment holding onto his cock and milking his seed from him.

Chris collapsed onto Tom his cock still releasing his load into his lover. This had been the best sex of his life.

 

At some point Tom was almost overwhelmed by the pleasure. He knew he would come soon and then he did. He felt the hot splashes of his sperm spread out on the sheets beneath him as his eyes rolled back in his head feeling nothing but pleasure. Breathing heavily he didn't notice how Chris came as well. And when he felt something hot spread inside him he started to panic. Was that blood? Had Chris torn him?  
Right then the Aussie crushed him with his weight.

"Chris, please, you need to move. Pull out! Now!"  
Was that panic? Chris blinked his eyes and stared into Tom's wide eyes. "Everything alright?"  
"I think I'm bleeding. Please." Tom had actual tears in his eyes.  
"Why do you think that?" Despite he didn't want to move Chris did anyway, slowly pulling out of his lover's tight hole but he immediately stopped when a hiss came from underneath him as his thickest part was about to pass the opening.  
"It feels like some hot liquid is spreading inside me."  
Feeling guilty Chris sighed. "I'm sorry Tom. I totally forgot to put on a condom. So I guess it's my sperm you're feeling."

 

With a hasty movement Tom rolled to his side but as soon as Chris thick cock head past his entrance and slipped out he stopped, gritting his teeth in pain.

 

Chris felt his cock slip free and his eyes automatically went to Tom's butt and on seeing his thick, white seed dripping out of him he could have cum again, right then and there. 

Through the pain Tom felt something trickle from his hole and just when he wanted to reach to his backside to see if it was blood, he heard Chris moan and an expression from his online research came to his mind "Cream Pie". A strange feeling overcame him while the hot liquid ran down to his balls and he shivered. Chris had betrayed him!  
Suddenly furious he once more tried to roll around and again it was pain that stopped him. His entire butt felt like the fucking tube had gone through it but to his own surprise the initial pain turned into an arousing throbbing.

 

Chris watched in awe how his sperm ran out of Tom's clenching hole and down to his full balls. His spent cock even gave a light twitch at the mere sight of that. Stupidly staring he watched another try of Tom to move but with a groan he didn't finish the motion.   
Remembering his own soreness after the first time he quickly lay down next to Tom wrapping an arm around his waist and soothingly stroking his lower back.

"Everything alright. You're just a little sore."  
When Tom's eyes met his they were filled with... Rage? Disappointment? Arousal? Probably all of those Chris figured and ran his fingers through Tom's soft curls. "I'm really sorry. I was so desperate for you that I totally forgot about the condom. But I'm clean and so are you, so you'll be fine."

 

Tom's head was still resting on the pillow while staring at Chris. For a while they just lay there like that until Tom finally broke the silence "I think those sheets are ruined."  
A sigh of relief left Chris mouth before he started chuckling. "Well, nothing that can't be fixed with a boil wash." He leaned in and kissed Tom's forehead. "How are you feeling?"  
"Sore. Filthy." A longer pause made Chris hold his breath "Well fucked."  
Grinning Chris asked "So you liked it?"  
"To my own surprise, yes. And now help me clean up this mess." Again he moved only that he didn't stop as he felt the painful throbbing in his butt. He swung his legs out of bed and found they were more shaky than he thought.

With wide eyes they both stared at the large dark spot in the middle of the bed. Both bending over to pull off the dirty sheets Tom stopped and shivered as he felt more of Chris' seed dripping out of his hole and running down his inner thighs.   
"You alright?" Chris asked as he watch Tom stupidly stare at the wall until he finally noticed that the Brit's nipples were hard and his thick cock was growing hard again.  
"Next time I'll pump my seed into you, you fucking bastard." Tom hissed but had to laugh as Chris face looked suddenly dumbstruck.   
Chris, however, just thought "next time?" So this wouldn't be their last encounter?

While Chris had finished pulling off the sheets on his side Tom was still standing motionless, so Chris went around the bed only to see white trails of cum running down Tom's legs.   
"Shit, that's hot!" He said before he could stop himself. Tom abruptly stood and angrily glared at him, so he quickly apologised. "Sorry, mate. But it is. God, I could fuck you again." Tom's face turned even darker. "Why don't you go and shower while I change the sheets?"  
Without saying anything Tom left, naked as he was.


	7. Friend or Lovers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there more between Tom and Chris?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some people don't seem to like Anna (don't know why though). Well, then I've got bad news for you: she won't go anywhere!
> 
> More smut coming up in this one. Enjoy!

Chris had just finished changing the sheets when Tom came walking back in with only a towel wrapped around his hips. Preparing for defending himself from the angry Tom he inhaled deeply but the outburst of anger never came.  
Tom just dropped the towel and got into the freshly made bed moving to one side and as Chris didn't get in after a few moments he turned towards him.  
"Come on, Chris. Or are you done with me now that you've fucked me raw?"  
"No." His voice was shaky so he cleared his throat. "Not at all. Aren't you?"  
"I've told you that next time I'll fill you with my seed, haven't I?"  
"Yes. You were serious?" Chris finally got in beside Tom.   
"Sure."  
"So you're not angry?" Chris asked carefully.  
"That you cream-pied me - or however you use that term?"  
Chris had to laugh at that "Well, not like this, that's for sure. But as I'm still sore from last night, not too soon. Alright?"  
Feeling the throbbing in his own butt he nodded and fluffed his pillow until it was to his liking.

Chris smiled as Tom put his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes. He couldn't remember when he had been that happy the last time, so he leaned in and kissed Tom.  
"Good night, Chris."  
"Night, Tom." To his surprise Tom wrapped an arm around his waist and got closer. Their noses almost touched and when Tom shifted a bit later in his semi-asleep state, Chris felt Tom's cock lying against his and had to groan in arousal.

 

It took Chris forever to fall asleep but he didn't mind as he could watch Tom peacefully sleeping in the semi-dark of his room. He couldn't wait for their next sexual adventure. Only then it hit him that he basically had taken Tom's virginity, at least regarding anal sex. With a smug smile on his lips he finally fell asleep as well.

 

In the morning Tom woke rather late for his own standards and as usually he stretched his long limbs only to flinch at the painful throbbing in his butt. At once the events of the previous night came back to him and he turned to the other side to see if Chris was up already. But the other side of the bed was empty and feeling that the sheets were already cold he must have been gone for a while already.   
Furrowing his brows the first thought that came to his mind was that Chris had only used him and now that he had fucked him he wouldn't see the Aussie again. Suddenly feeling stupid Tom tugged his knees to his chest and cuddled back into the sheets.

He lay in the dark for some time until he figured he had to get up and use the toilet unless he wanted to piss the bed. Slowly rolling to the other side he sat up and immediately jumped up as he felt just how sore he was. "Great, Tom, get yourself fucked up the arse and now your waddling like a fucking penguin for about a week," he scolded himself. "Nevermind letting that prick use you as his fuck doll." He pulled up the blinds and headed for the door when his eyes landed on a sheet of paper on his bedside table.

Grabbing it he started reading

  
_Dear Tom_

_Sorry for leaving this early. But I've got another audition and I wanted to shower and change beforehand. You looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to wake you._   
_Thank you for last night, for trusting me with this and I hope it won't be the last time._   
_Maybe we can talk later. Or just text me._   
_23789862 is my mobile number._   
_Looking forward to hearing from you._

_Have a great day_   
_Chris_

_P.S. Maybe we can go out and watch a movie tonight. I'll even invite you for dinner. Think about it._

 

With a huge smile on his face he pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms and left his room. Waddling.

"Morning, Tom." Anna greeted him as he walked past the kitchen.   
"Morning. You're not at work?"  
"Got the day off but I'll have to work Saturday."  
"Oh. I'll just..." Gesturing towards the bathroom he disappeared down the hall.

After relieving himself he stared into the bathroom mirror and he still looked the same. Well, why wouldn't he? And to his surprise he didn't feel different. Not gay. Bi? Probably.  
Carefully he pressed his index finger against his abused hole and flinched lightly but it wasn't as bad as he'd thought. The feeling of Chris cock rubbing over his prostate came to his mind and his flaccid dick gave a light twitch. It hadn't been bad. Not at all.

He fixed his tussled hair a little and washed his hands before heading back to the kitchen where Anna was already preparing things for lunch.   
"Need some help?"  
"Sure, Tom. Hungry?"  
"Yes. Like a lion."  
Handing him the toast she couldn't suppress her smile any longer. "And? How was it?" He immediately blushed which only made her giggle more. "That good?"  
"Let's just say better than expected."   
Playfully punching him she laughed "See! I've told you!"  
"If I wouldn't be that sore!"  
"Is he big? He looks like he's big."  
Furrowing his brows he didn't right away get what she was talking about which only made her laugh harder. And before quite knowing what he was saying he blurted out "Not as big as I." Now she was blushing deeply and Tom quickly changed the subject. "But you've had some fun as well last night, haven't you?"  
"Yes. Carl came round." To Tom's surprise it didn't sound happy at all.  
"And?"

Sighing she leaned against the counter. "He always stops by for a little and after fucking me he leaves. At the beginning of our relationship we would talk all night or watch a movie or whatever but in the last two months I rarely see him as he's always on tour and if he stops by it's always just for about half an hour. I didn't even cum last night."  
"Oh." Thinking about it Tom felt sorry for her as she deserved something better "Are you sure he's not seeing someone else as well?" He didn't want to unsettle her but she was his friend and something about the whole thing wasn't right.  
"I've thought about this as well but... I asked him and he said no, he said that he loved me."  
"But do you want this? I mean you aren't really happy, are you?"  
"No." Tears welled up in her eyes and she started crying. Hugging her tightly Tom soothed her and they soon were laughing again whilst cooking.

 

Anna had gone out with her friends, so Tom was at home alone. She had asked if he wanted to come along but he declined. He needed some time alone to think everything over. What was that between him and Chris? Was it just sex or was it more?   
He liked Chris, yes, but he thought about him more as a friend, not boyfriend. He had to admit that the sex had been better than expected and he surely would do it again some day. But should he go on a date with Chris? Which going for dinner and a movie surely was. No, those were the wrong signs as he wouldn't want a relationship with the Aussie and he needed to make that clear. Right on cue the doorbell rang and of course Chris stood there.

"Hi, Tom. Everything alright? Have you found my letter?"  
"Yeah. Why don't you come in?"  
Eagerly nodding Chris stepped into the living room. "How's your butt? Not too sore I hope."  
"No, it's actually alright. Listen, I thought about this. I mean I really like you and the sex was really good - to my own surprise - but I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I don't want a relationship. We can be friends with benefits if you want but it won't be more."  
As it was more than Chris had hoped for from the beginning he quickly said "fine" without thinking about it more. "So, mate, what about going out. Go to the cinema? I've heard the new Bruce Willis movie is supposed to be great."  
"Okay. Sure. I'll just get changed."

 

In the following weeks they often spent time together when they weren't working which wasn't too often as Tom's run of Othello had started and he was very invested in it. The reviews had been great and Tom loved to play Cassio. Occasionally Chris picked him up at the theatre and they either went to a pub or straight home.

One night after the play had been on for about two weeks, Chris was waiting for Tom at stage door along with some fans, pretty much all of them there for Ewan McGregor. Tom eventually came out and a few people asked for his autograph. Smiling Tom signed their programs and when he saw Chris he smiled. "Hi, mate. You know, you could come in and watch the play. At least once."  
"Don't know about that. I told you Shakespeare isn't up my alley really."  
"And yet we're friends!"  
"Shut up you geek. Pub?" Chris teased.  
Giggling Tom punched him playfully "No. Let's go home."  
"Cab or Tube?"  
"Don't know. How far is it to your place?"

So far they've always been at Tom's so Chris had to grin as Tom wanted to go to his tonight. "Not too far. 20 minutes on the Tube."  
"Okay. Got lube back at your place?"  
Despite spending lots of time together they hadn't done it since Tom's first time, only a bit of kissing, touching and dry-humping, so Chris was overjoyed that Tom wanted to do it again. "Sure. Let's go!" Damn, that sounded too excited, Chris thought and to proof it Tom started chuckling.  
"You're going to be fucked, mate. After all I still want my revenge."  
"Fine. Fair enough."

About 30 minutes later they stepped into Chris front door. The place was a mess and Chris felt slightly ashamed as at Tom's it always was so clean. He just wanted to turn and apologise when he saw that the Brit had already taken his shirt off.  
"Bedroom?"  
Dumbfounded Chris nodded and headed over to his bedroom. He switched on the light and when he turned again he saw that Tom was already opening his pants. Once they were down to his ankles he stepped over to Chris and reached for his shirt. In no time the Aussie was down to his undies as well.  
"Where's the lube?" Tom asked while pushing down his briefs.  
Staring at his already semi-hard cock Chris gestured over to his bedside drawer. 

Tom had weirdly been aroused the whole day and possibly that was Anna's fault as he had caught her naked in the bathroom that morning. She had obviously forgotten to lock up. For the first time he had gotten a good glance at her naked boobs, round and firm... And her naked mound!   
As he had to go to an audition in the morning there had been no time to wank off and as they had two matinees that day neither afterwards had been time. So when he had seen Chris standing there he knew he would get laid. Of course he could have gone for wanking each other off like the other days but he wanted more, wanted to feel the heat of Chris walls around him.

"Doggy style?" Tom asked wondering how many ways there were to gay sex.  
"Ahm. Okay?" Chris was confused at Tom's bold request.  
"I'm not a guy who's always fucking the same way. I like variation." He explained.  
"Oh. Sure." Getting into position Chris stared at him over his shoulder. Tom had gotten way bolder around him, even touching Chris without hesitation or asking to. That moment wasn't different. As soon as Chris was on all fours on his bed Tom kneeled down behind him reaching for his hanging genitals. Squeezing Chris' balls a little he made sure the Aussie was hard when he reached for the lube and stretched his hole.

The sex was good, better than the first time, probably because Tom was more relaxed, so he enjoyed it more. However, something was weird as when he heard Chris moaning and gasping he suddenly wished it was him who was getting fucked. The memory of Chris cock against his prostate made his balls draw up and he was rutting furiously into the Aussie until they both came. 

Panting hard Chris collapsed onto his belly and Tom's cock slipped from his hole. In awe Tom watched how a slow river of white was dripping from Chris red, clenching hole. Gasping in arousal Tom couldn't take his eyes away and once more wished it was his hole dripping with cum.  
"You alright?" Chris grinned at him over his shoulder.  
"Hm? Yes. It's... I don't know."  
"Hot? Sexy?"  
Stupidly nodding he felt Chris tugging him to his side.

"Happy now?" Chris asked before kissing him gently. Furrowing his brows Tom looked at him questioningly. "Now that you had your revenge, as you've put it."  
Grinning Tom nodded. He was so exhausted after the play and the sex but he had an idea. "Do you have to be somewhere tomorrow morning?"  
"No." Chris smiled knowing where this was going.  
"So you don't mind if I stay and maybe tomorrow morning we could... continue."  
"Absolutely."   
"Great." Tom cuddled against Chris who was still on his belly.  
"Then there's no point in changing the sheets now." Chris joked and they both laughed.  
Not even ten minutes later they both were fast asleep.

 

When Tom woke up he didn't know where he was for a moment, not until Chris scent around him reminded him of last night and what he wanted to do in the morning. In anticipation his cock slowly hardened and when he turned to see if Chris was up already he found the bed empty.  
"Chris?" He slowly sat up and listened. There was no answer but a slight smell of coffee seemed to come from outside. Swinging his long legs out of bed he headed for the door not bothering for clothes, after all Chris lived alone in the tiny flat.

Seeing Chris wearing only boxers in the kitchen making breakfast he had to smile while he slowly strolled over to him.  
"Morning."  
"Oh, morning, Tom. I hope I didn't wake you."  
"No." Stretching Tom looked around to see what Chris had been preparing and when he looked back at the Aussie he saw that his eyes were fixed on his semi-hard cock.   
"I see you woke with appetite." Chris teased.  
"For food and other things." Tom confirmed.   
"Then why don't you sit down while I finish."  
"Know what, I'll use the time wisely. Bathroom?" Tom gestured to a small door behind him, the only door apart from the one to Chris bedroom.  
"Yeap."

 

A while later they sat and ate, however, Chris was distracted by the still naked Tom. And when they were done eating they couldn't get to the bedroom quick enough, both rock-hard already. To Chris surprise Tom lay down on his back spreading his legs invitingly. Not questioning anything Chris eagerly grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his fingers with a thick layer of it.   
Again he took his time stretching Tom properly but compared to last time it was way easier and a suspicion rose in Chris. "You've fingered yourself, haven't you?"  
Tom blushed crimson before asking ashamedly "How do you know?"  
"Well, you're way looser and relax easier than last time, like you're used to it. Did you make yourself cum like that?"  
"Maybe." Tom brought his arm across his eyes so he didn't have to look at Chris anymore.  
"That's fine, baby. Why shouldn't you? No need to be ashamed." To tease Tom even further he pressed his fingers against the Brit's prostate making him gasp loudly and his cock twitch.

In the end he had four fingers in Tom's hole and precum was already leaking from the tip of his cock slowly running down on his belly.   
"You're ready for me?" Chris asked and all he got was a "mhm" through gritted teeth. Withdrawing his fingers he quickly coated his cock with lube and then placed his tip at Tom's already clenching entrance. 

The sex was way rougher than the first time and at one point Tom even demanded "harder" and Chris was only too happy to oblige. Tom eventually came first shooting thick ropes of cum all over his chest, his clenching hole sending Chris over as well. 

After pulling carefully out he collapsed next to a heavily panting Tom.  
"You look so sexy when you come." Chris whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek. Tom looked at him through hooded eyes before gently kissing his lips. "That was great. Thanks."  
"Yes, it was. I couldn't get the image of you fingering your cute, little hole out of my head all the time."  
"Oh, shut up!" Embarrassed Tom grabbed the pillow and put it over his head.  
"That's quite hot. Especially when I think about those long fingers of yours."  
"Cut it out, would you?" Tom felt like punching Chris but instead just threw his head back in frustration. He knew it was a quite gay thing to do, so he didn't need Chris to point it out.

Tom was actually dosing off slightly when he suddenly felt a puff of warm air against his genitals. Blinking his eyes he saw Chris only inches away from his flaccid cock.  
"What?"  
Chris felt caught as he smiled at the Brit sheepishly. "Was just admiring your cock. It's really beautiful, you know. The skin so smooth and your tip s..."  
"Please, don't say stuff like that."  
"What? Why? Because it's gay?"  
"Yeah... No. It's just weird."  
"Have you ever thought about getting a circumcision." Chris gently tugged on his foreskin.  
"No. Why would I?"  
"Don't know. Do you think I should get one?"  
"What on Earth for?"  
"Because my cock would look better then."  
"What the... It's just a fucking cock, man. I mean if you want to get it circumcised then go ahead but I can't see why." Tom saw the normally so tough Aussie looking shyly down to his dick and when he looked up a little his face had a hurt expression on it. Thinking about what he possibly could have said wrong he wanted to apologise when Chris looked up at him with a slight smile.  
"You know, my last boyfriend broke up with me because I wouldn't get one."  
"Why?" Tom couldn't believe his ears.  
"Because he thought it was disgusting and that I smelled weird and he said it would look better then."  
"So gays can also be complete idiots."

With a grin Chris lowered his head towards Tom's flaccid penis but was stopped. Chris had sucked him off like four times already and Tom was never a guy who demanded a blow job from his girlfriend and didn't reciprocate, so it didn't feel right that Chris would go again.  
"You don't want me to? Don't you like it?" Chris looked slightly hurt.  
"No, mate. It's just I think it's my turn to do this, you've already..."  
"You don't have to keep count. I love to have you cum in my mouth."  
"I really appreciate it and you give the best blow jobs but I hate to be the guy always receiving, you know."  
"Typical you." Chris smiled.  
"Maybe I could try." Tom looked down to Chris shaft.  
"Only if you really want to. Although I'll wash it first, except you want to have the taste of lube in your mouth."  
"Well, if it was flavoured lube..." Tom mused.  
"You're sure you're not gay?" Chris laughed while quickly getting up.  
"Yes. I'm bi. I think we've had that discussion."  
Chuckling Chris practically ran to the bathroom. Would this really happen? Would Tom really suck him off?

While Chris was gone Tom stared down at his cock. Why would Chris think it was beautiful? He always thought he had too much foreskin and some girls had said it was too big when they were about to get going, also his balls were massive. He hated how everyone seemed to stare at his crotch when wearing tight pants.

Chris soon came back in grinning all over his face. "You're really sure you want to do this?"  
"Well, at least I want to try. I mean I haven't done this before, so I might be grab at it."  
"Just do what you like yourself." Chris suggested while getting back on the bed.  
"Right. You can also tell me if I do something wrong, alright?" Tom shifted lightly while Chris sat up against the headboard.  
Crawling on all fours between Chris' legs Tom felt Chris sticky seed running out of his hole and down his balls. He let out a loud moan and felt his cock harden just from that feeling.  
"You alright?" Chris asked confused.  
"Well, the cream is running out of the pie, so to speak."  
Chris had to laugh but immediately got quiet again when Tom's lips wrapped around his balls.

With wide eyes he stared down and watched Tom suck at his balls. The Brit's tongue was expertly toying with his testicles and in no time his cock had swelled to fully erect. At a particular hard suck it twitched and slapped against Tom's nose who in return pressed his tongue against Chris perineum only to get more twitches. Initially Tom had been repulsed by the idea of having another man's cock in his mouth but it wasn't too bad and he had come to trust Chris.  
When Tom pulled off of his balls there was already precum leaking from his slit on seeing that Tom had to grin. "Not too bad than so far?"  
"Not at all. I just thought we could do 69 next time."  
Instead of saying something Tom licked the precum off of Chris swollen head before sucking the Aussie's cock into his mouth. Bobbing his head he soon had Chris moaning and grasping the sheets and on one particular hard suck Chris came in Tom's mouth without a warning.  
Struggling to keep Chris cum in his mouth Tom eventually had to retch a little and pulled off thus Chris spunk mixed with his saliva ran down his chin to his chest.  
"Shit, mate. Sorry. I should have warned you."  
Wiping his chin Tom smiled "Don't worry. Everything fine. Was just a bit much I feel." The taste wasn't too bad. He had tasted himself in Chris' mouth repeatedly but still the Aussie's see had a slightly more bitter flavour to it.

Tom lay down on his back and Chris couldn't help but notice Tom's massive erection.  
"Maybe I could..." He suggested looking down Tom's body.  
"Actually I thought, if I give you little time to recover, you could fuck me again."  
Chris jaw dropped. Had he heard that right? "You're not too sore already?"  
"Nah. What do you say?"

 

It took about an hour until Chris was ready again. Meanwhile they talked about loads of things: their upcoming auditions, which movie to watch in the cinema, etc.   
And before Tom had to go the theatre for his matinee that evening they had done it two more times. They showered together and when Tom left he smiled at Chris "I think now we've overdone it. I'm waddling like a duck, aren't I?"  
"Not too much." Chris grinned as he escorted Tom to the door.


	8. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Chris go out with Tom's mates but the night doesn't go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for this chapter!

About a week after their sex marathon, Tom invited Chris to come along and go out with some of his friends. They went pub crawling and Chris got along great with his friends. Initially Tom had invited Chris to come along so he also had a couple of friends in London and had someone to go out with when Tom was working which was most evenings now.

Chris was so happy that Tom had invited him as they had rarely spent time together due to Tom's matinees in the evening and Chris new role in a TV series. They just ordered another round of Guinness and cheered when Robby started shouting "Hey, you poofs, get a room." Everybody turned to see two guys sitting at the bar and kissing passionately.  
"I'm gonna throw up you fucking fags! Get out!"  
Swallowing hard Chris looked at Tom waiting for his friend to say something to calm his friends but instead he just took another gulp of his beer. In the mean time others had followed their bad example and shouted at the poor guys.

Chris was furious his head a deep red and he put a hand on Tom's thigh to get his attention. Drunkenly blinking at Chris Tom raised an eyebrow before emptying his glass with three large gulps.   
Under the applause and cheers of basically the whole pub the two guys left and to Chris' horror Tom was one of them.

Two pubs and more beer and booze later Robby suddenly said "You know those fairies are gross. Making out in public where everyone can see them! That's fucking sick! We should have kicked their butts and taught them a lesson!"  
Chris, who was still quite sober, was steaming now. How could Tom be friends with those guys?! And knowing that Chris was gay and he himself bi, he should say something and if it was just to tell his friend to shut up. But instead he laughed when another of his mate's said "Yeah! But careful. Maybe they like to have their butts kicked!"  
Then another babbled "And make sure to never bend over!"  
Grabbing Tom's arm Chris glared at him angrily. Shrugging his shoulders Tom went back to his drink.

A bit later they said good bye and jumped into several cabs. Tom, Chris and Robby shared one and after dropping Robby off they headed to Tom's. Chris paid the cabby and dragged a pretty drunk Tom out and up the stairs. Anna was meeting Carl in Southampton so they had the place for themselves.  
"That was fun, wasn't it?" Tom babbled.  
"If being mean to gays is fun..." Ignoring him Tom took off his shoes and jacket. "Why didn't you say something?!"  
"Say what?"  
"For example tell them to shut the fuck up!"  
"They're my friends and they were drunk. They weren't serious."  
"Don't you dare defend them!" Their argument got louder and louder.  
"Well, if it bothered you why didn't you say something?!"  
"Because I wanted to hear it from you!"  
"Chris, we're not a couple! You aren't a damsel in distress. And I don't want to get into a fight with my friends. You're fucking massive and could have beaten the shit out of every single one of them while I'm the freaking bean pole! So if it bothered you, you should have said something and don't blame it on me now."  
"Well, you also could just have told them you were bi as I'm sure they have no idea."  
"Course not. None of their business! And if you keep shouting at me you can piss off!"  
Huffing in anger Chris actually turned to the door. "You know Tom, I'm really disappointed." With that he was out the door.

Shrugging his shoulders Tom locked the door and went to bed. He was too drunk to think about what just happened and almost immediately passed out after stripping off his clothes. 

The next morning he woke late and when he remembered his fight with Chris his thoughts started spinning. Had Chris been right and he should have said something? But he knew his mates and they actually had gay friends, so it was just the alcohol talking through them. He also knew that some of them, including himself, had been insulted as gay as well when they had been at boarding school with only boys. Whenever they visited the nearby town there had been boys or sometimes even girls yelling after them. Should he apologise to Chris? But why he hadn't done anything wrong! 

Shaking his head he got up and put on a pair of boxers before heading outside to the bathroom, he needed some aspirin. After downing two pills he went to the kitchen and made breakfast. He had just put everything on the table when the front door opened and a grinning Anna walked in.  
"Hi, Tom."  
"Hey. You look like you've got laid." Tom grinned.  
"That obvious?"  
Tom just shrugged his shoulders and grinned at her "Hungry?"  
"I've already ate something. Thank you. Where's Chris?" She looked around for the big Aussie, who she had become friends with as well over the last weeks, but - of course - couldn't find him.  
"Well, we had a bit of a fight last night and he went home."  
"Oh, no. What happened?"   
They sat down and while Tom started eating he explained to her what happened finishing with "Do you think I should apologise?"  
"Don't know. But if he means anything to you, you should at least try and talk to him."  
"You're probably right. - And you? From your facial expression I take it you had a rather wild night with Carl?"  
"We spent the whole night together, went out and everything, for the first time in ages."

About half an hour later Tom sat on his bed and called Chris. He almost wanted to hang up again when the Aussie finally answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, it's Tom. Didn't wake you, did I?"  
"No." He didn't sound convincing but Tom choose to ignore it.  
"Listen, about last night. I'm sorry if you felt insulted by my mates' words. I guess I didn't say something because I don't want them to know about what we're doing when we're alone and they surely would have asked if..."  
"Safe it, Tom. It's over."  
"What is over? Our friendship? Last night?"  
"Our relationship!" Chris sounded gutted.  
"We never had..."  
"Seriously? We went out and spent loads of time together, nevermind fucking each other's brains out. If you want to keep lying to yourself, it's fine. But it's over! And now, fare well, Tom. Don't call me again."  
"But, Chris..." Chris had already hung up. Had he been crying? No way! Tom always had made it clear to him that they were only friends with benefits, nothing else. Had Chris misunderstood that. Sure it was true they had spent a lot of time together, not only in bed, but as friends as far as Tom was concerned. Had Chris taken it the wrong way? Had he given him the wrong signs? Fuck! Maybe Chris had been in love with him the whole time and hoped he'd get him round. But that wasn't his fault, he had always been clear about what it as for him.

Lying down on his bed he thought everything over again, every moment between them to figure if he had given Chris the wrong idea about their relationship. Well, they had kissed but only during sex, so it didn't count as a sign of affection, only as part of the sexual act. Tom concluded he hadn't done anything wrong. If Chris couldn't accept the fact that they were just friends and not lovers, it wasn't his fault.

 

To his own surprise Tom missed Chris in the following days, not only the sex but also Chris as a person, so maybe he had been lying to himself all the time because he didn't want to adnit to himself that he was in love with a bloke. He couldn't be!

So one night he was lying in bed after the night's matinee and the sex noises from Anna's room made him think about Chris and his touch. He grabbed his phone and stared at the display for a while as next door Carl was apparently finishing. Unlocking the screen he searched his contacts for Chris and just when he wanted to dial his number he heard Anna shouting "You can't just go now! You promised to stay!"  
Carl's deep voice answered something that made Anna only more furious "You're just using me as your fuck doll! Nothing else! I've got enough of this. If you leave now, it's over!"  
Again Carl said something in a normal tone so Tom couldn't understand but moments later the front door was closed and Anna started sobbing.

He struggled for a moment about what to do but eventually put his phone down and put on some boxers and a t-shirt before walking over to Anna's room. He knocked twice and when she just kept sobbing he slowly opened the door to find her sitting naked on her bed, knees pressed to her chest and her head resting on them.   
"Hey, Anna darling." He approached her slowly not sure if he should at all as she still was completely naked. On the mattress beside her laid a used condom which he wrapped in a hanky before throwing it into the dust bin. Taking her blanket he put it around her shoulders before sitting down next to her and hugging her closely. "Shhhh. He's an idiot for letting you go."

Like that they sat for a while until her tears had tried. Blinking her eyes she looked at Tom pleadingly. "What do you think about ice cream and a movie?"  
"It's the middle of the night."  
"And?" She looked at him with puppy eyes until he eventually nodded.

Ten minutes later they sat on the sofa a bucket of ice cream between them. They had put in Notting Hill but none of them was paying any attention to the movie as Anna poured her heart out to Tom whilst shoving spoon after spoon of ice cream into her mouth.  
She was breaking into another fit of tears when she said "And you know, 90 percent of the times we had sex I didn't actually cum! He was just stupidly rutting into me! My friends said they didn't cum every time either, so I thought it was my fault. But I thought he loved me! I'm sooo stupid."   
As she burst into tears once again Tom wrapped a long arm around her and she cuddled against his chest, her arm wrapping around him as well. 

If you'd ask them later they wouldn't remember how she had ended up on his lap. Sitting on his thigh between his, as usually, wide spread legs she cuddled even closer against him pressing her round breasts against him. Shifting a little closer her knee rubbed over his crotch and to his embarrassment he got hard, after all it had been a while since his last time with Chris and he hadn't wanked off since, besides her breasts against his chest didn't make it much better. First she didn't even realise, not until she moved again. She nearly jumped off his lap, both quickly apologising. An awkward silence followed until she joked "And I thought you were joking when you said you were bi."  
Tom couldn't laugh about it just apologised again. To his surprise she had a stare in her eyes that disconcerted him a little and when her eyes dropped to his tenting boxers she licked her lips.

Realising that she just stared at her house mate's dick she quickly apologised "Sorry. I'm just desperate for some release, I guess. I better go to my room. I'm really sorry, Tom. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."  
"It's fine. And I guess I need some release as well." They looked at each other for a moment and then moved in at the same moment. Their lips met in a wild kiss and they were desperately grabbing at each other, their hands going under the others shirt. Shoving their tops over their heads they stared at the newly exposed skin of the other for a bit before Anna whispered "Condom?"  
"In my bedroom. Do you want to do it here or..."  
"Bed! Now!" She jumped up and grabbed his hand tugging him along. They weren't quite in the room when she already dropped her pyjama pants and turned to rip off Tom's as well.  
"Holy fuck! You're massive!"  
Knowing this reaction Tom quickly withdrew a little "We don't have to."  
"No. But we want. Don't we? I definitely do!"  
"Yeah. Okay, on the bed, then."

While she lay down on his bed he opened the night stand and got a condom when his eyes landed on something else "I've also got some lube."  
"Maybe. But let's try without first. I think I'm wet enough."  
Hesitating Tom asked "Don't you think this is going to be weird tomorrow? I mean we both don't want a relationship, do we?"  
"No and no! Now let's fuck!"

Instead of shoving on the condom and pounding into her he put it onto the bedside table and crawled over her on all fours. He possibly changed his mi... Fuck!   
His mouth sucked at one of her nipples and she couldn't stifle a moan. Automatically she spread her legs to welcome him there as he switched to the other nipple. Greedily she reached for his head running her fingers through his curly hair and couldn't help but notice how soft they were.

Tom felt her arching her back beneath him and her moans made him want to fuck into her, hard. But he knew he was big and as he didn't want to hurt her he took his time making sure she was wet and ready for him. God, it had been ages since he had sex with a girl the last time, after spending all this time with Chris. Her once soft nipples had become rock-hard and she was wiggling and moaning with pleasure.

Eventually she wrapped her legs around his hips and brought his heated shaft to her boiling centre.  
"Tom, please. I need you."  
He could actually feel her wetness already dripping from her slit, so she must be ready for him. Grabbing the condom he tore the wrapper and rolled it over his shaft. "Tell me if I hurt you, okay?"  
Biting her lower lip she nodded while staring at his large cock. 

Tom brought his tip to her entrance and slowly inched his way in. Anna whimpered beneath him but not in pain as it sounded and when he felt her pussy clenching around him he knew she was already close.   
When his entire length was sheathed in her he held still for a moment looking at her for any signs of discomfort but all he could see was arousal. 

First the sex was slow and gentle but when she begged him to go harder he was only too happy to oblige. It was really amazing and he loved to have sex with her - and with women in general. He felt her walls around him grow tighter and tighter and then she came with an ear-piercing scream. Her clenching walls set off his orgasm as well and his seed spilled into the condom. It was good, really good and he couldn't tell what was better: the sex with Chris or with women. Both was great and he knew he wouldn't want to choose between them.

Still panting hard he rolled off her holding the condom before tugging it off and discarding it in the dustbin near his bed.  
"Shit! That was fucking amazing. I don't think I've ever come so hard!" She grinned at Tom who blushed lightly in return. "Thank you, Tom. Believe it or not but I feel way better now. Fuck Carl!"  
Throwing her arms around him she hugged him tight while cuddling into his chest. With a soft smile he ran his fingers through her hair and wrapped an arm around her.

"We're still just friends, right?" She asked after a while.  
"Sure." He really liked her but he didn't want a relationship with her and for a moment he caught himself wishing it was Chris there in his arm.  
Anna let out a content sigh before cuddling even closer to him. "Do you think we can do this again?" She asked sleepily.  
"Ahm... Maybe."  
"Good. Night, Tom."  
Before he could say something he felt her body relax against his and she was asleep. Carefully reaching for the blanket he covered them both. 

Again he had to think about Chris and out of impulse he sent a text to him before cuddling into his pillow and falling asleep as well, the warm body beside him comforting him.

**_\- I really miss you. I've been stupid and lying to myself. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me? -_ **


	9. High Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Anna are have become friends with benefits. Plus Tom tries to get in contact with Chris...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter. Sorry.

As Tom hadn't received an answer from Chris, he texted him again and again. But Chris seemed to ignore him and even when Tom called him he didn't pick up.   
"Still no answer from him?" Anna cuddled sleepily against him.  
"No." He wrapped an arm around her naked body and in return her hand travelled south from his chest. Now Anna had become his friend with benefits and they slept with each other almost every day.  
"Again?" He asked as she started to stroke his hardening cock.  
"Why not? Then you're going to the gym a bit later. Besides some morning exercise won't harm your training."  
"Your a greedy girl, Anna." Tom joked.  
"Yes, I'll admit that. But so far I've always had an orgasm with you. And that's new to me."

After they had once more fucked like rabbits Tom packed his gym bag, he needed to gain as much muscles as possible within the next four weeks. The role of Thor wasn't really special or demanding but it would be a big Hollywood movie and could be his breakthrough. Besides he knew the director as he'd worked with him before and he got along great with Ken. The only thing was he was too much of a bean pole really to get the job, so he trained every day for several hours which didn't leave much time for anything else. 

Two weeks after his first text to Chris he decided to go to his flat and see him in person, so he went there straight from the gym. He was somehow really nervous and sweating.  
"Damn, could have spared that shower," he thought as he went up the stairs to Chris' flat.   
He rang the bell and waited but either Chris wasn't home or he had seen him through the peephole and decided not to open. Tom listened at the door but inside everything was quiet. Sighing he sat down on the stairs and waited. Maybe he should tell Chris about the Thor-audition, after all he'd be perfect for it with his muscly body. No, surely not. Because he wouldn't stand a chance then.

 

Almost four hours later he was just answering a text from his sister when he heard footsteps come up and Chris suddenly stood before him.   
"Hi, Chris."  
"What are you doing here?" He looked a bit puzzled and surprised, so Tom knew his apology better be really good.  
"Well, I've texted you a couple of times and was wondering whether you got them?"  
Unimpressed the Aussie went right past him "Yes, I've deleted every single one."  
Tom jumped up and grabbed Chris wrist. "I'm really sorry, Chris. You were right! I was lying to myself. We had such a great time together and I originally thought it was friendship but..."  
"Save it, Tom. I'm no longer interested in a relationship with you. It's too late. Besides I don't have time to take care of your little vanities."  
Tom couldn't help it but felt offended "What's that supposed to mean? I'm not a stupid child you need to look after! Look, Chris, I'm sorry for hurting you but this whole 'gay' thing is new to me. I perhaps needed some time to accept the fact that I am, in fact, attracted to you."  
"No, Tom." He ripped his arm from Tom's grip with ease "Forget it. It's too late!"  
With that Chris slammed the door in his face leaving him standing there like a total idiot.

 

Once at home he allowed himself to cry finally. Burying his face in his pillow he sobbed wishing he hadn't messed everything up.   
Eventually Anna got home and lay next to him trying to soothe him.  
"He's not worth your tears if he can't see how an amazing guy you are. Maybe you should go out and find someone else. Someone better than Chris. Or if you want to let off some steam..."  
The last bit made him chuckle as he looked up from his pillow with swollen eyes "You're insatiable!"  
"True." She tussled his hair and smiled at him. "You hungry?"  
"Yeah." 

 

A few hours later they were in his bed again. He was on his back and Anna was riding him.  
_Maybe this is better than a relationship with Chris. Besides I've never fancied men before, so why start now? Because he's managed to make me come without even touching my dick? Surely not. If I want to have my prostate stimulated I don't need him for that. God, if any of my friends knew I've had sex with a bloke... Nevermind my family. Mum would have a heart-attack if I showed up with a boyfriend. It surely is better like that. I'll just have to forget about him._

Shaking his head lightly he focused back on Anna and thrust up into her making her scream his name. _Oh, yes. This was better._

 

The audition was the next day and Tom was once more in the gym. He'd gained about 20 pounds of muscle and was rather happy with it. He'd do that. He'd get the role!  
Stripping off his clothes he grabbed a towel and went to the showers. Unfortunately all the little booths were occupied already but as he wasn't shy he went round the corner into the shared ones. There were four guys already there and two wearing shorts. Not caring Tom dropped his towel and started the water. He could basically feel the other men's eyes on him and nearly laughed. It was the same on public toilets. Everyone checked out what the others had but would you ask them if they had looked nobody would admit it. Inwardly grinning Tom decided to tease them and soaped up his palms before stroking his cock a couple of times. Two of the other showers were immediately turned off and Tom could barely stifle a laugh as he continued to wash his body.  
A couple of weeks back he would have been also one of those who'd turned and left but now he found he didn't care much.

 

When he left the gym he suddenly was stopped by some guy.  
"Hey, wait." Tom turned raising an eyebrow as he had no idea who the guy was. "I... Nice cock." Tom's eyebrow went up even more as the guy blushed. He was about 5'7'' and because of that looking up at Tom.  
"Thanks. - I guess."   
"Would you like to go for a coffee or something?"   
Who needed Chris, right? And the guy was quite handsome although maybe a bit older than Tom. His hair were brown with a touch of grey in them, his beard was a bit ginger and he had bright blue eyes.  
"Ahm, I don't quite know." Tom felt flattered in a way but he also didn't quite know if he could actually go on a date with a guy.  
"Do you have a boyfriend? Obviously. Sorry, mate."  
"No it's not that, I..."  
"You're not gay? You're joking? Why did you..."  
"No. I mean yes. It's just... It's complicated I guess."  
"Well, if you want to talk, I'd listen."

So Tom ended up sitting in a nice little Café with Bobby and actually told him about Chris although he left away how they've met.  
"You know I didn't think I'd be up for a relationship. I thought it was just the sex, after all that was what I wanted but... Anyway I noticed too late and now it's over."  
"Wow. Shit man. I'll be honest then as I don't want to hurt you." He leaned closer to Tom and lowered his voice. "You're fucking hot and I'd love to fuck you senseless and suck that amazing cock. But I've just had a serious relationship and I just need some distraction."  
Tom thought about it for a moment and but eventually shook his head. "Sorry but I don't think I'm interested in that at the moment." 

They sat for a while longer and talked but when Tom suddenly felt Bobby's hand wandering up his thigh he quickly stood up. It was just too awkward. "I'll be off. Thanks for the coffee." Tom grabbed his bag and left without looking back. Fucking weirdo!

 

Anna was on her night out with her girls, so Tom was alone at home. After dinner he sat and watched a movie. He was nervous about the audition and was sure he couldn't sleep, so he watched another movie.   
Once in bed he was as expected wide awake. Fuck. It was probably out of boredom that he began to stroke his nipples and in an instant his cock responded tenting the sheets with his growing hardness. Opening the bedside drawer to get the lube he intended to wank off quickly but then another idea crossed his mind. So he rolled to his belly trapping his erection underneath him and started fingering his butt. It felt good and once the third finger was in he started moaning. His cock was already leaking with precum as he carefully searched for his prostate. Thrusting his hips into the mattress he was on total animal mode as he fucked himself greedily and as he came all over his sheets he moaned a name.  
"CHRIS!"

After that he quickly cleaned himself a little, changed the sheets and eventually fell asleep, dreaming about a tall blonde, all muscles, pounding into him roughly while grabbing his hair painfully.

 

Pacing up and down in the hallway Tom waited to be called in. At that moment another guy was in and he was way bigger than him but, from what he could hear through the door, wasn't such a good actor. Eventually the door opened and the guy came out followed by Ken. "Thank you. We'll call you. - Tom. Hi. Come in."   
From the corner of his eye Tom caught the other guy glaring at him which made him grin.  
"Hi, Ken. How's Lindsay?"  
"Great. Thanks."

The audition went perfectly well, he received compliments about his body as Ken had obviously told them what a bean pole he normally was. What he found weird, however, was that there was only one Thor-scene, shirtless of course, and the other things he had to do were normal scenes between two brothers.  
Like with the guy before him Ken brought him to the door but he shook Tom's hand "Great job, Tom. Would you wait down the hall? There's a little waiting room with coffee and snacks."  
"Ahm. Sure." Tom wanted to scream and jump around. This was a good sign.

So he sat with a stupid grin on his face in the waiting room sipping at his coffee while munching on a cookie. About an hour later he heard footsteps come towards him but not Ken or one of the others came in as he had thought but Chris.  
Tom's heart fell this could only mean Chris got the part, he was a great actor and he definitely looked the part more than himself.  
Full of anger he jumped up "Fucking great!" and headed for the door.  
"Tom? What... Where are you going?" Chris looked at him puzzled.  
Tom turned around glaring at him, his hopes to get the part gone from one moment to the other. "Home! As you obviously got the part!" He spat at him.  
"And you're angry because?"  
"Fuck you, Chris! Just fuck you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll end this after the next chapter but I'm already working on another fic...


	10. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know that Tom did't get Thor but the better part. Here's what happens when he's in rehearsals with his ex-lover...

Once home he cuddled into bed crying, not only because he'd lost the role after having gotten his hopes up, but also because it had hurt to see Chris again. He'd looked really happy like not being with Tom anymore didn't matter to him.   
His phone was buzzing and he was sure it'd be his mum or one of his sisters wanting to know about the audition but when he looked to the screen he didn't know the number.  
Wiping his tears away he answered it "Hello?"  
"Tom? Is that you?"  
"Ken? Ahm, yes, it's Tom here." Great now he was getting a "we're sorry but you won't get it" call.  
"You were gone when we wanted to speak to you."  
"Yeah, well. I had a family emergency." He lied.  
"Oh, everything alright?"  
"Yeah, nothing too bad. I'm not getting it, am I?"  
"Yes, and no."  
"What?"  
"You were fantastic and we want you to come back tomorrow. We've found someone else for Thor but we thought you might be a great Loki."  
"Really?" Tom had read some of the comics and knew about Thor's evil, little brother.  
"Yes. 9 o'clock tomorrow. Is that alright?"

 

In all his excitement he didn't think about that he would have to work with Chris, not until he entered the same room as the day before and saw Chris standing there talking to Ken, Kevin and some others. Fuck!  
"Tom, hi. Come in. That's Chris. - Chris, that's Tom."  
They looked at each other for a moment but neither of them said something.   
"Great, let's start."

They rehearsed some scenes where the brothers were talking about normal shit but then a fight came up and they both put all their angry feelings against one another in it.  
Still glaring daggers at each other they first didn't hear the excited talk of the others in the room, not until Ken stood beside them placing his hands on their shoulders. "You were fantastic. This is going to be great."

Storming out of the building Tom didn't want to get caught up in a casual conversation about the movie or anything else with Chris.   
The next day the rehearsal of a fight scene was scheduled and Tom actually didn't want to go. Maybe he should just forget about the role. No. But not because he fancied Chris. No. He wouldn't let that stop his career. This could be his big break!

The instructors told them what to do in order not to hurt each other and everything went well until Tom was too slow taking a step back and Chris smacked him right in the chest with his foot. The air was knocked from his lungs and he flew backwards. Struggling for breath he saw all the faces line up around him.  
"Shit. I'm so sorry, Tom. Are you alright? Say something."  
"Fuck you!" Tom struggled to get up but ignored Chris outstretched hand. After drinking a bit of water they continued until both of them were all sweaty and exhausted.

Wordlessly they headed down the hall to the showers. There was a locker room like at a school gymnasium and Tom made sure to put his things down out of sight from Chris. He stripped off his sweaty clothes and grabbed the towel to head to the showers. Unfortunately there was only one line of showers without any separation between them. Chris was standing in one of the middle ones already soaping up his chest. Tom took the one shower on the far end to be as far away from Chris as possible. Facing the wall he started to wash himself.   
"You've worked out." Ignoring the Aussie Tom continued. "You look great."   
Still not reacting Tom squeezed some shampoo in his palm and washed his hair.   
"Damn, it Tom. Is this how this whole shoot will go? Why can't we forget everything that happened between us and be friends? Come on. We're adults."  
"Fuck you, Chris. You... You made me feel all this weird... gay shit and then when I finally accept and admit it, you're leaving me the fuck alone! So, I'll just ignore you as that hurts less."

Tom turned away from Chris to hide his tears so when the Aussie's hand was on his shoulder he let out a yelp.   
"Feel weird gay shit? What's that supposed to mean?"  
Angrily Tom spun around shoving Chris away "What do think? Maybe you should have read those texts. And now FUCK OFF!" Tears were joining the water running down Tom's face as he glared at Chris.  
"Say it, Tom!" Chris had to hear it as he couldn't believe what was going on.  
"Fuck you!" Tom turned back around to finish his shower but a moment later found himself pressed against the wall, Chris crotch pressing against his own.  
"Say it, Tom. Please."  
Swallowing hard Tom felt his cock slowly harden and finally hissed "Fine, asshole. I fucking love you!"  
Within a second Chris' mouth was on Tom's, his tongue seeking entrance into the Brit's mouth. They wildly kissed each other for what felt like an eternity both whimpering when their erections rubbed against each other.

Eventually they broke apart both panting and cocks standing proud.  
"Let's get the fuck out of here. I want to be inside you, Tom."  
"Why don't we do it here?" Tom was desperate he wanted Chris. Now!  
"We don't have any lube." Chris reasoned.  
"But soap. We cou..."  
"No. I won't hurt you. And believe me. It w... What are you doing?!" Stunned and slightly shocked Chris watched Tom slip two soaped up fingers into his butt.  
"Preparing." Tom simply said.  
Grabbing Tom's wrist Chris tugged his fingers free again. "Not here and not with soap. It might work initially but not long."

They turned the water as cold as possible to cool down enough to get home before getting dressed in the blink of an eye and running outside the building.  
"Taxi!" Chris waved over a cab. "Your place! My stupid brother is at mine." Chris instructed as he followed Tom into the cab.

During the ride they kept their hands to themselves in order not to get started too early.   
"Shit," Tom remembered the previous nights masturbation. "We need to stop at the shop." Chris looked at him puzzled as Tom leaned in and whispered "I've run out of lube."

 

After a quick shopping stop they finally arrived at Tom's. Anna wouldn't be home for a few hours, so they had the place for themselves and even if she'd been home they most likely wouldn't have cared.  
As soon as the door was closed they tore at each other's clothes and in an instant they both were naked and wildly kissing. 

Shoving Tom backwards Chris eventually spun him around bending him over the back of the sofa before grabbing one of the four bottles of lube they had just bought. In the blink of an eye his fingers were covered in the slippery stuff and his index finger slowly gliding into Tom's hole.  
"Fucking shit!" Tom moaned, he'd almost forgotten how good that felt.   
Chris leaned forward kissing his lover as he slowly added a second finger. Whimpering Tom squeezed his eyes shut.  
"Sorry. Didn't want to hurt you." Chris said between two kisses.   
"I'm just fighting not to cum already." Tom admitted before biting at Chris lower lip.   
"Shit. Your perfect."  
Scissoring his fingers inside Tom's hole Chris continued to kiss him until he in the end slipped in the third finger. He kept thrusting them in and out for a while until Tom growled at him "Just fuck me already or I'll cum from your fingers."

Having to smile Chris kissed him again before getting back upright and positioning himself behind Tom. Quickly coating his hard cock with loads of lube he placed the tip of his cock at the Tom's entrance and thrust in. They started slow but soon they were smacking their hips wildly together, that was when the front door opened and a shocked Anna stood there.  
"Holy shit!" 

For a long moment she stood there staring at the two naked men having sex until finally her stupor was gone and she quickly turned and closed the door behind her again.  
Tom and Chris exchanged a stupid grin before continuing their frantic pace. Moaning like whores they neared their high when Tom suddenly realised that his load would ruin the sofa.  
"Just... Fuck... hand me my... undies... AAAAH!"  
"What... on... Earth... for?" Chris asked thrusting with each word.  
"My cum! Quick! FUUUCK!"   
Just in time he got hold of the fabric and brought it to his cock spilling his sticky seed into it.   
"Shit, Tooooom!" Tom's orgasmed triggered Chris' as well and the Aussie came inside him buried balls-deep in his lover. 

Both still panting hard, Chris slowly pulled out and spreading Tom's butt cheeks he watched as his cum slowly seeped out of him.  
"Fuck, that's so hot!"

 

After taking another shower together they went to bed cuddling and kissing.  
"Tom?"  
"Hmm?" Tom's head was resting on Chris' chest, his fingers absentmindedly tracing patterns on his chest.  
"Why were you so angry when I walked in the room the other day?"  
He looked up at the Aussie blinking his eyes a couple of times before licking his lips in thoughts. "Possibly because I'd known you'd be perfect for that role and when I saw you I knew I had no chance. But I really wanted it... I'm basically a selfish prick."  
"Don't say that. You just let me fuck your cute ass." Chris grinned and winked at him. "And now we're playing brothers. I can't wait to work with you."  
"Work? You just want to get in my pants every day." Tom teased him.  
"That I do. But if you're honest, you want me to."  
"Gosh, I'll look horrible with black hair!" A sudden shudder ran down his spine when he thought about him having to dye his hair.  
"I don't think so. But you'll have to dye your pubes as well. Or get rid of them. Otherwise it surely looks odd." Chris joked and in return Tom pinched his nipples hard.

Quietly they lay next to each other stroking over their skin.  
"You know this is incest." Tom eventually laughed.  
"No. You're adopted." Chris winked at him.  
"Still." Tom placed a tender kiss on Chris chest. "Do you think I can have Mjölnir again?"  
Questioningly Chris raised an eyebrow at him. Tom rolled his eyes and gripped Chris cock. Realisation hit him and he started laughing "Seriously?" Grinning over his entire face Tom shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, brother."

 

The next morning they got up together and headed towards the kitchen where Anna was already sitting and having breakfast.  
"Oh, morning guys."  
"Hi, Anna." They greeted her and Tom quickly apologised for the previous night "Sorry about last night. You're probably suffering from a shock now. I just didn't think you'd be ho..."  
"It's alright, Tom. I'm happy to see you guys together again. - Good decision, Chris."  
They sat together and had breakfast talking and laughing like friends and Tom was utterly happy. 

 

A couple of weeks later they were sitting naked in Chris bed reading the script they'd just received.   
"Holy shit, you really are adopted."  
"Shut it, Chris." Tom punched him playfully. The script was awesome and Ken had told them earlier who would play Odin, they both felt like they were dreaming.   
Eventually they finished and stared at each other for a moment before moving in for a fevered kiss. They didn't leave the bed for the rest of the day.

 

Two days later Tom was in for a costume fitting, his hair and eyebrows were dyed and he wasn't as unhappy with the result as he had thought. Combined with the costume he looked like a total different person which surely would help him with the role.  
Grinning over his entire face he went home to his flat. Chris would come around later as it would take longer for him as he'd to wear more different clothes, so they had agreed to meet back at Tom's.  
As Tom wanted to surprise Chris with a little toy he'd bought, he stripped once in his room and grabbed the lube from his drawer. Heading to the wardrobe to get the butt plug he'd hidden between his socks his gaze fell to his reflection in the mirror. With his hair all black his dark blonde pubes looked really a little out of place. Well, then Chris would get two surprises.

About twenty minutes later his body looked like when he'd been 10, well, apart from the dark hair on his legs and his big genitals. Chris would be there any moment, so he quickly loosened his hole to slip the plug in. Just when he'd put his boxers back on he heard the doorbell. Quickly dressing he headed for the door. The cotton of his briefs directly on his now bare pubic bone felt weird but also arousing. He could get used to that feeling. 

Once Chris saw him his jaw dropped and with his best English accent he said "You look ravishing, brother." Before leaning in and kissing him deeply.

They stumbled back to Tom's room and only about a minute after putting on the shirt it was gone again. His shorts followed a moment later and when Tom's briefs came off Chris looked at him stunned.   
"What's this?"  
"Well, it really looked weird, so I just shaved it off. You don't like it!" Of course Chris didn't want to have a boyfriend who looked like a child when naked!  
Shaking his head Chris dropped to his knees and kissed Tom's now naked skin above his cock. "No. I love it. Your skin is so smooth." Licking a trail down to Tom's cock he grinned upwards at his lover.  
Before Tom could react Chris mouth was on his cock licking at the growing hardness.

"Chris?" Tom pushed him off a little "Do you think we could do 69 again?" The plug in his butt still hadn't been discovered by Chris and he planned to keep this secret a hit longer.  
"Ahm, sure."

 

Their cocks in each other's mouth they sucked each other off and greedily swallowed what they were given. Chris was on his back and Tom towering above him. Tom just thrust into Chris throat making the Aussie choke a little when Chris' arm went round Tom's butt and right the moment Tom came down his throat he discovered Tom's other surprise.  
Exactly the moment Tom felt Chris' finger pressing at the plug he sucked so hard at Chris cock that the Aussie was coming as well.

Holding Tom in place with his arm around his hips, Chris started to toy with the plug once he'd come down a little. "What do we have here?"  
Tom groaned when the Aussie tugged on the hard plastic stretching his hole.   
"I had no idea you were so naughty, Tom." He finally let go of Tom's waist and rolled him to his back before crawling around, so their heads were resting next each other again.  
"Do you like it?"  
"Yeah. I'd only love it more if I could go straight in. But I guess I need to recover first."  
"You mean after you've encountered my silver tongue." Tom joked and Chris just had to laugh before French-kissing Tom. 

Before they fell asleep they fucked three more times.  
"You're insatiable." Chris teased as he sleepily lay there.  
"You wanted to be fucked as well, so it's your fault that I wanted you again." Tom looked sideways at him as he lay on his belly. "Besides, I love to fall asleep with your seed seeping out of me. Brother."  
They both giggled before kissing and finally falling asleep.

This shoot surely would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels right to end here. Currently I'm not planning a sequel but you never know. Or maybe one of you has an idea.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading guys. And my new fic "(Ab)Used" will have Hiddlesworth later on. Just saying...


End file.
